Now Is That So?
by WiseCandiceWise
Summary: This story is a story where Atem is a father of two children which he recently met. The story is a "father figure" story where we see how Atem deals and raises his kids and how his kids react to him. When his daughter gets cancer, what will he do? Second, more detailed, summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Kids?

**Summary: **A hot, famous billionaire who owns houses, commercials, skin products, hotels, casinos, and more! Atem Novellvs is a father at age 24 with no heart. One day, he arrives home to find that kids are in his house who claims and prove that he's their father! He was never trained to be a father! This is where the story begins.

**Chapter #1: Kids...?! **

* * *

**_Hey! So this is my new story and you should know that I don't own Yugioh, but I do own this story. Any questions ask me. I hope you'll like it; Enjoy and Review!_**

* * *

**~Introduction~**

Life will always bring surprises. You just have to be strong and work through it, and when it's all over, you'll get a reward which may be success in which leads to another surprise. -WiseCandiceWise

* * *

**~Chapter #1: Kids...!?~**

"Light's. Camera. Action!" A man sitting on a director's chair shouted.

"Is your skin sensitive? Dose it breakout easily? Is it hard to make your acne disappear forever? If any of these question are the answer, "Yes." Then doctors strongly prescribe you to use "Skin Better". This product is created by my company, "The Novellvs Institute." Skin Better is clinically proven to clear acne, prevent breakouts, and to make sure sensitive skin is healthy skin. Scientists and Doctor's have tried this on 2,732,129 volunteers and 2,731,680 volunteers have been cured in about 13 days. Their acne started clearing in 3 days. It's only $73.63 today if you call now! So don't wait to get your Skin Better. Healthy and clear skin is Happy and Beautiful skin."

"And, cut! That was perfect Atem!" The director got up from his seat to compliment the actor of the commercial, Atem Novellvs.

Atem smiled, nodded, and walked to his dressing room.

A man with blonde hair and honey brown eyes followed behind him.

"Yo, 'Tem! You better hurry before you miss your grand entrance for your new 10 Star Hotel!" The man yelled.

Atem turned around and put on one of his smirks that would make any girl faint. "Dear, dear Joey. When is there ever a time when I'm not there for my people?" He asked. "And I'm never late, it's just that other people are way too early." Atem looked behind Joey to see a girl walking up to him probably with some papers he needs to fill out. Atem air-kissed her (like kissing your Palm then blowing it to someone, but without kissing your Palm or blowing it to someone. It's like kissing the air that's pointing to the person.) and winked at her. She fainted, and a man who was walking behind her caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

Joey rolled his eyes and got back to business. "Look 'Tem, yo limo will be arrivin' in, "Joey looked at his watch and then continued talking again, "about seven minutes, so that means you need to get in that tux as fast as you can." Joey looked up at Atem to make sure he was listening. "Do it, now." Joey spoke slowly. "Chop, chop!" Joey rushed Atem and walked away to do some other business.

"Yes, sir." Atem mumbled sarcastically and went to get dressed.

* * *

Two Children maybe around the age 5 and 7 looked up at a door that had the golden colored numbers, "3421" on it.

"This is where dad lives?" A boy asked. He had trimmed blond hair that fell around his ears with dark black roots, Caribbean sea colored eyes, and toned skin. He wore a wrinkled white dress shirt, black dress pants, a black bow, suspenders, and muddy black dress shoes.

"I think so. It dose say this room belongs to Atem Novellvs on this paper mom gave us." A girl answered. She had black hair with faint crimson streaks in a high ponytail, Amethyst eyes, and olive skin. She wore a white dress that stopped right above her knee, dirty white stockings that went up to her upper thigh, muddy black dress shoes with small hills, a black small coat that stopped right under her chest, and a silver locket around her neck.

"Adonia, I don't think he'll accept us." The young boy looked down at his shoes, upset.

"Adom, he's our father! He will love us and raise us! Even though he was never there with us before, dosen't mean he dose not care about us! Where else can we live? Mom is dead! We don't know any other family members but dad!" The girl, Adonia yelled at her younger brother. Tears threatened to fall from her amethyst eyes.

"I'm scared." Tears fell from Adom's eyes.

Adonia hugged Adom and whispered quietly in his ear, "He loves us. He may not at first, but he will. We're his children."

Adonia released her brother and knocked on her father's door, but no one answered.

She knocked again and this time moving was heard behind the door, and then the sound of someone unlocking the door.

The door opened to reveal a young blonde woman in a maids outfit. Her skirt was super short and too much cleavage was showing. She also had way too much make-up on.

"May I help you?" She asked with an Bronx accent.

"My dad lives here." Adonia told the woman, and covering her brothers eye's.

The maid looked confused. "I'm sorry little girl, but you must go home. I'm afraid that your father dosen't live here, Atem Novellvs do." The maid started to wave her hands in front of Andonia's face.

Adonia slapped the maids hand away from her face. "Don't try to correct me. My father is Atem Novellvs and we are his children. Now step aside."

The maid shook her head, "I'm sorry, but Atem has no children." The maid started to close the door, but Adonia put her foot through it so it won't close.

Adonia gave the maid an mean look. Andoia grabbed her whole brothers head so she covered his eyes and ears. "Look here, slut, I don't care if you don't believe me. I am Atem Novellvs child, so is my little brother. This is not your home and I'm 100% sure you pay shit here since you're working as a slutty maid. Atem Novellvs is my father, move or I move you myself."

The maid laughed, "Please little girl, right now I'm the boss of this house. Little girls can't fight, so don't try to even waste my time."

Adonia whispered to her brother telling him to cover his ears and face away from her. He turned around placing his hands on his ears.

Adonia went up to the woman. She started to crack her knuckles then, 'BAM!'

The maid was on the ground with her hands over her nose, moaning in pain.

"I did tell you to fucking move, bitch." Adonia went to her brother and covered his eyes. They both walked into the large penthouse.

Adonia removed her hands from her brothers eye's.

"Whoa!" He yelled in amazement. There was an echo from his yelling. "Dad's rich!"

Adom ran through the house exploring everything with Adonia following him.

The maid got back up, "No running, the floor is marble and you can get streaks from your shoes on the floor! It's very hard to get off you know!" She started going where the kids were going, yelling. "Take off your shoes! Stop running! Don't touch anything! HOW ARE YOU HIS KIDS!?"

* * *

"Perfect, is it not?" Atem asked Joey who sat next to him. He stared at his new Hotel through a tinted window of his limo.

People crowded the entrance, waiting for the new Hotel to be open so they can check out the Casino, restaurant, and the rooms they booked.

"Yeah, what a beauty." Joey also looked out the window seeing the lights and people.

Atem turned to look at Joey, "Did Marik, Ryou, Yugi, Tea, and Tristan call you and told you when they arrived?"

The limo came to a halt and the driver came out of the drivers sear, and opened Atem's door.

Atem and Joey got out. Security was by their side as soon as they were out, walking them through the large crowd.

Camera flashes went wild, people started reaching their hands out to touch Atem, girls giggled and squealed, the press started asking questions, but Atem kept walking ahead.

"Yeah, they all called and they're all hear for the grand opening of Novellvs 10 Star Hotel." Joey answered Atem's question.

Atem nodded, satisfied.

When Atem came to the grand doors of the hotel, security started to push people back, so Atem can give his speech.

"Tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen, in Miami Florida USA, December 2nd, is the grand opening of Miami's Novellvs 10 Star Hotel!" He crowed started to yelled in joy. "The casino and restaurant will be open tonight if you didn't know. Before we start this pop rockin' night, there are some house keeping rules that are to be led." Everyone became quiet.

"Rule number one, Men, do not take drunk women in the bathrooms to get busy. Rule number two, ladies, don't drug men's drink to get some lovin' out of them. Rule number three, if you're drunk and are about to go home, just book a hotel room for the night because we don't want anyone to get into a car accident. Rule number 4, try to avoid fights especially drunk fights. If these four rules are broken,you will be found and reported. You will not be aloud to come back ever again. And lastly, rule number five, remember to have a great time and come back again." Atem opened the hotel's door and walked in.

The security stepped aside to the people can get in.

Atem watched as people piled into the Casino as he sat at an empty table. The press came to him first, then girls, and then men who wanted tips to get a girl. The music was great, the drinks were great, and the people were happy.

On Atem's fourth drink, he had decided to go home for he had to wake up early tomorrow for another big day of work tomorrow.

* * *

"Come on Atem, answer your damn phone!" The maid yelled. Adonia and Adom was ruining the penthouse and she couldn't control them, especially since the girl kept punching her in the nose.

"The person you're calling can't answer their phone right now. Please leave a message at the sound of the beep and they'll try to get back to you as soon as possible.", the voicemail spoken again. Atem didn't answer his phone.

_'BOOM!'_ The maid turned her head into the direction were the crashing object sounded.

"Oh no. If that's another vase, I'LL BE FIRED!" The maid ran to where the crashing sound came from.

* * *

Atem boarded his limo and saw his cell phone on the seat he was sitting at. He picked it up and saw he missed twelve calls from his maid, Alyssa. He called her back, but she didn't answer.

"Take me home, Jack." He told the driver through a speaker in the limo.

"Yes, sir." Jack, his driver replied back.

The drive to his house was pretty quick since everyone was at his hotel or at home.

He went to his penthouse, unlocked the door, and entered the penthouse. When he locked the door and turned around, it was all hell.

Vases were broken, the floor was streaked up, the couches were pulled apart, things were on the ground, paintings were across the room, wine bottles were cracked, some wine bottles were broken and the liquid was now all over the floor, and...

_'CRASH!'_

"NOO! ATEEEEM, WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Atem heard his maids frightened scream and ran to it.

There his maid was. In his dinning room, tied to a chair...

"Alyssa, what have you done to my house?!" He yelled, then looked back at her and saw that her nose was broken too. "And yourself?!"

The maid, Alyssa, shook her head fiercely. "Kids!" She yelled.

"Kids?" Atem questioned. "You let children come into my house?!"

Alyssa eyes gotten bigger and she looked behind Atem.

"Well Alyssa?!" Atem tried to get an answer out of her. Then he turned around and saw two kids.

"DAD!" They ran to him and tackled him to the ground.

"Kids..." Atem breathed out. He looked down at them once more, then passed out.

* * *

**_Was it good? Review and tell me, next chapter will be out soon! And I hoped you enjoyed!_**


	2. Chapter 2: It's Nice To Be In A Family

**Chapter #2: It's Nice To Be In A Family...**

**Here's the next chapter folks! I don't own Yugioh and I made up the address that will be said. I hope you'll like it! Enjoy and comment!**

* * *

Atem woke up finding himself on his love seat.

"Geez, how many drinks did I have to pass out here?" Then he noticed that he had no hangover...

"DAD! How are you? You passed out on us." Adom jumped on his father happily.

Atem's crimson eyes widened to see a kid in his house, calling him Dad! Then he remembered.

He smirked and chuckled a bit, "Look, I've gotten prank calls, door bell pranks, spammed emails, people trying to be me, girls saying I'm dating them, and guys saying they know me, but this? This takes the cake, I've never had anyone pretend to be my children. Congratulations for this new idea, I'll make sure the reporters hear about his so no one else won't try this little trick of yours. Now let me give you both autographs and you then can get out of my house." Atem got up and grabbed both of the kids arms, pulling them towards the door. "I bet your parents must be worried about you two."

"I'm surprised that he wasn't for 7 years of my life." Adonia said and looked at her father angrily.

Atem pouted and grabbed a pen and paper, "That's so very sad. You know, I never met my father either, so there's something we have in common. Why don't you tell your friends that, I bet they'll be so jealous." Atem winked at Adonia. "So where do you two want them? On flesh or paper?" Atem asked, referring to his autographs.

"I don't want your stupid autograph." Adonia glared at her father.

Atem nodded, "Well goodbye. I'll show you to the door." Atem walked to his door, opened it, and smiled at them, trying to get them out.

"Dad, I don't care if you don't accept us as your children, we're staying whether you like it or not." Adonia crossed her arms and gave Atem a stubborn look.

Atem frowned, "I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that. Out. Now."

Adonia shook her head stubbornly. "I'm going to pretend that you never said get out to YOUR children."

Atem's frown deepened. No he didn't know how to deal with children, and since he didn't, he got mad easily.

"Get out of my house." He told both of them, angrily.

Adom started to leave, but Adonia held him back.

"No." She said, stubbornly.

"Get out, now." Atem told the two children in an angrier tone.

"Nope." Adonia shook her head.

"I swear to God, little girl, if you and your minion, little brother won't get out of my house, I'm calling child services and security on both of you!" Atem yelled.

"Usually, father's don't try sending their children off. I'm so disappointed that you don't know us. You and My mom made my brother and I, but you don't know. Let's take a blood test, and show you that we're ." Adonia tried to explain.

A crazed smile appeared on Atem's face. "Now you're trying to get my blood, eh?" He went to a little table picked up a phone, and called security.

* * *

"You called security on kids, Atem? Dude, you could've just said get out." A man with brown hair, olive skin, and brown eyes told Atem.

"Tristan, you don't think I've tried that?! They didn't get out! The little girl kept trying to anger me!" Atem tried explaining.

"Seriously dude, you should've said you were virgin." Tristan was disappointed with his boss.

"I bet they have no clue what that even means." Atem sighed.

"Where are they at now?" Tristan asked.

"Security took them to the hospital because the girl wanted a blood test." Atem said.

"What if the results do come out of you being their father?" Tristan asked.

Atem looked at Tristan, "It won't." He stood up, "Now I have a job to do and I need to get it done before Joey starts barking rules at me." Atem left and then his phone started ringing.

* * *

Adonia and Adom sat in a hospital room, waiting for the nurse to come back with results.

"I can't believe he dosen't know that we're his children." Adom looked down.

"He'll believe once he sees these results, Adom." Adonia explained. "He's stubborn, just like me."

A nurse came into the room where the two children were, and he had the results in his hand.

"So, I have called Atem Novellvs and he'll be here shortly so I can share the results with you both at the same time. If that's okay with you." The nurse smiled.

"Well can we see it first so I won't make myself look like a fool?" Adonia asked.

"Of course. He'll be the one making a fool out of himself because after all he is the father." The nurse explained.

Adonia and Adom both looked at each other in pure happiness.

* * *

Atem walked into one of the hospital rooms and saw the kids that were in his penthouse the night before. Atem rolled his eyes and sat in a chair that as across from them. He saw the little girl smirking and the boy having a huge smile on his face, his eyes widened. Could it be that...

"I'm your father?" He asked in disbelief.

The girl giggled and nodded; a smile appeared across her face.

Atem shook his head. "No, but I'm a virgin!" Atem tried using the words Tristan did.

"Dad, it's okay. It's nice to be in a family." Adonia's smile widened and Atem's worry grew.

Atem shook his head crazily. Family. '_It's nice to be in a family.'_ He remember those words from somewhere.

* * *

_A woman with long silky chocolate hair, amethyst eyes, and smooth soft Carmel skin Sat down in a field of flowers covered in a beautiful reddish pink dress with a Sun hat on._

_ Usually she'd be in the kitchen working on new recipes because she loved to cook and bake, but she also likes to sit outside in her garden, and take care of nature. _

_She loved the birds who sung, the water falls who calmed her, the green that surrounded her and brung a lovely sent to her nose, the bee's who'd help her garden, the warmth that the sun gave her, the beautiful butterflies that'll sit on her flowers so she can take pictures of them, the tree's that would produce precious oxygen for her and the birds to live, and everything. She loved everything. _

_She pulled a flower out from the ground, smelled it, and placed it in her Sun hat. _

_"Anthia." A man with crimson eyes and Blonde, get black, and crimson hair leaned against the door frame to her house, with a handsome smile on his face. "Why must you spend so much time with your flowers and not with your boyfriend?"_

_The girl, Anthia, stroked a red and purple flower, "My flowers make me happy." She stood up, got her flowering pot, and went to the waterfall to water her garden. _

_One of Atem's eye brows went up. "Oh really? I don't make you happy?" _

_Anthia rolled her eyes. "Atem, I have something to tell you." She went over to Atem, wrapped her arms around his waist, and layed her head on his firm, but muscular, chest. _

_Atem wrapped his arms around her waist and placed his chin on her head, "You can tell me anything, my love."_

_Anthia chuckled, shook her head, and whispered, "No I can't." She looked up to Atem, tears threatening to fall from her eyes glimmered. "I'm with a child. Our child." _

_Atem didn't even look at her, instead he started right ahead to a calm sounding waterfall. _

_What use to be a loving hold, was now a hold of disgust as Atem took in the words that came from his loves mouth. _

_Anthia ripped herself out of Atem's arms and he looked at her. She didn't like the way he was holding her. _

_She looked at him with anger and worry. She was scared. Was he to be there to help raise their child? _

_"I can't tell you anything without you making that face at me!" She sneered. "That face! Of you being disgusted, towards me!" She yelled, the tears finally falling from her amethyst eyes. "I! I should be disgusted with you! No wait, I AM! I am disgusted at you, for getting me pregnant and don't expect to help raise OUR child! I'm disgusted at you, for not loving OUR child nor I! I'm disgusted at you! I'm disgusted at you, for looking down at me, with a face of disgust!" Her tears rolled down her cheeks landing on a beautiful red flower. _

_Anthia wiped her tears roughly away. "You don't have a father! How would this child feel since they won't either?! She or he will feel just like you did!" She turned her back towards him and whispered. "I'll love this child. I'll love her or him with all my heart." She looked up to the sky. "And the place in my heart where you are, the love for our child will be greater. Our child get all the love they need, since you won't be there." She turned around, looked at him, and whispered, "It's nice to be in a family, but you'll never know that." _

_She walked into her house, leaving Atem only to think._

* * *

Atem stared blankly at a wall remembering that whole day clearly.

Adonia and Adom only looked at him confused.

"It's nice to be in a family." Atem whispered under his breath. Then his crimson eyes evily looked at Adonia. "And how would I know that?" He asked her quietly, and yet evily. "I've never had a family, never been in a family, nor was I welcomed into a family."

"Here's a chance to have a family, Dad." Adom told his father, looking at him in the eyes.

Atem's evil crimson eyes flashed to Adom's. "Shut up." He sneered. "Your mama loved the hell out of you. She loved you more than she loved me, so why did you leave her to come to me when I haven't been in your lives?" He spoke so lowly and so evily that Adonia shivered in her seat.

"Dad." Adonia spoke up. "You just don't know do you?" She looked at her crazed father. "Mom's dead!" Tears came to her eyes. "That's why we're here! She died of cancer and told us to go to our father! She gave us this!" She threw a piece of paper to Atem. "She said we should always have a family, even if it's not completed with two parents!" The tears finally fell. "She said that you still loved us even if you don't know us! She said somewhere in that cold dark heart of yours was a warm space of love! She didn't want anyone else raising us, she wanted you to because she still loved you!" Adonia turned away from Atem and cried.

Adom sat there watching his father read the piece of paper that Adonia threw at him.

_"17201 Miami Florida. Room: 3421 in hotel Reeds. If you need me, that is where you can find me. I'll never forget you, our children, nor the love, _

_Atem Novellvs." _

"That's the note you wrote to Mom before you abandoned us." Adonia said still looking away. Her crying had calmed. "Mom had it with her ever since because she knew God wanted us to be with our "fucked in the head", father. She knew God took her to show her that you loved us. She knew you would love us to death and regret leaving us. You know, she'd be happier if you were always there with us."

Atem looked at Adonia, both his mood and tone change. "Yeah, I am fucked in the head." He whispered to himself and stood up. He threw the paper back at Adonia and said, "Let's go, I'll try to be that good father your mama wanted me to be, but I can't make promise's." He started heading out the hospital room.

Adonia turned around with wide eyes, "You serious?" He didn't answer back for he was already out the room.

Adonia looked at Adom, "Did you see his face? Did he look serious?" She asked, but all she got was a strug from him.

"Well why are you stranding there?! Let's go!" Adonia grabbed her brothers hand and ran out the room giggling.

The nurse saw them running past him and he yelled, "Wait! I didn't show you the results!"

* * *

**End of the Chapter! I hoped you liked it, make sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3: They Ruin Everything!

Hey! Sorry for the late update! I rushed to get this chapter completed, so it may seemed rushed with some grammar errors. I'm sorry for that. Enjoy and review!

P.S.- I don't own Yugioh. Also, this is an rated M for mature because of foul language...

I want to put out a big thanks for dancing elf because she/he reviewed my story. Thank you :).

* * *

**Chapter 3: They Ruin Everything!**

Days passed since the day of the blood test and Adonia and Adom still did not get to know their father as much as they wanted to.

As much for having an conversation, all they got in responce was, "Shut up!", "Leave me alone!", "Haven't your mama ever told you to leave adults alone?", and "Get out of my face."

It isn't easy to talk to their father for they barly know each one another. Their father was a very busy and popular man. People from different places and owners of different businesses called him to hold meetings with him to maybe start an alliance. Their father was invited to many parties. Most of them were for him.

Today was a different day. Christmas eve of 2004 was the day Novellvs Institutes and Corporation's became so. This is Novellvs I &amp; C's 10th year anniversary and a party is to be held in The Novellvs ball house.

Atem came down his grand staircase of his mansion (they moved back to his mansion a week before. The penthouse was only for rent.); wearing a red sparkling blazer with sparkly gold trims on his collar and the end of his a sleeves, shinny white trousers, a shiny golden bow, red dress shoes, and a white dress shirt under his blazer. He looked good.

He walked into his grand dinning room to find food on the table.

"I'll be gone for eight hours with an after party after the celebration which will add on 2 hours." Atem spoke then looked at Adonia. "You know what eight plus two is, girl?"He asked.

"Ten." Adonia answered.

Atem nodded, "I'll be gone for ten hours and I need you not to ruin my house again. Last time really pissed me off. If you want presents tomorrow for Christmas, you'll keep my house how I left it. Okay?" Atem picked up some bacon from Adom's plate and ate it while Adonia and Adom nodded saying, "Yes sir."

"Now, if you need me," Atem took a piece of paper from his blazers breast pocket, "Call me." He took another piece of bacon from Adom's plate. "I don't want you escaping this house again and causing trouble. If y'all do it again, y'all will be wanting to escape me because I will bring out the belt." Atem pointed to his wall where his leather belt hung. Then he took another piece of bacon from his son's plate.

Adom pulled his plate towards himself; he didn't like his dad taking his food.

Atem smiled, "This is going to be the greatest day of my life." He looked at his watch, "I'll see you at Ten pacific mountain or ten PM." Then he thought for a moment, "No, ya'll go to bed at eight thirty. When I come home, I better see y'all in bed and dreaming." Atem took the last piece of bacon from his son's plate, and received a evil face from him.

Atem walked out the dinning room heading to the front door' leaving and singing, "I'm the best, around. No one gonna ever keep me down."

When Adonia and Adom heard the front door shut and lock, they ran to the window hearing their fathers red mustang drive away. When the gates closed they ran to their rooms and pulled on some clothes their fathers servants brought for them. They ran to their fathers room and took his credit card from atop his personal laptop then ran back downstairs outside the front door.

* * *

Adonia and Adom stepped off the bus and stepped into the city of Miami. The city was busy for it is Christmas eve and everyone was looking for presents just like they were, but for their father.

"What should we get him?" Adom asked. walking along his sister, amazed by the tall buildings that were around him.

"Well, we could get him some more shoes or clothes. He loves wearing fancy rich stuff, so maybe dress pants, shirts, suits and ties?" Adonia suggested.

"I think he likes his beer and wine more, Adonia." Adom stared at a bar.

"Adom, we can't go in there. Besides, that'll make him more drunk and mean. Also we don't even know what kinds he even like even though he may like all of them." Adonia spotted a glass shop. "Maybe we can get him some fancy glass cups or some glass decorations?"

Adom shook his head. "Whatif we broke them? He'd have our butts." Adom shuttered and remembered when they broke his most expensive glass vase from playing tag around his house.

"Do he like dogs?" Adonia asked.

"I doubt it. Dad thinks we're animals already. If we get him a dog he'll grow a full head of gray hair." Adom answered.

The two walked around the city for a few hours and when night came, they were unable to find a perfect gift for their father; until they saw a huge sphere shaped building with people inside. They looked like they were having fun, and their curiosity got the better of them. They went inside; not seeing "The Novellvs Ball House" in white and red lights.

Lights, people, foods, music, and the excitement of partying filled the two children's senses.

They ran to a table to see it filled with chocolates, drinks, and cakes. They grabbed things that fancied them and ate it with joy.

They ran to other tables, eating and drinking things. Not knowing the drunken were alcohol, beer, and wine.

They were filled with so much energy and were like bouncing balls. Until someone finally grabbed them by their collars.

"What are you two children doing in here?" An angry mans voice yelled in their ears. "No children allowed!"

Adonia punched the man in his nose, grabbed her brother and ran; trying to escape the angry man.

"How come you didn't say this place was only for adults?" Adom yelled, following his sister.

"Look, I'm as clueless as you are!" Adonia yelled back.

They ran through and past people, knocking some over, making some still their drinks or drop their food earing other people to slip and fall on it.

Adonia went to run under a table with her brother; pulling the cloth down to hide them more, and making the food and drinks on the table all fall.

Two security guards ran to the table to get the two children, but they dashed from under the table making a guard turn around to catch them, but ended up running into another gaurd and falling on another table with drinks. By then, everything went into madness.

Adonia and Adom and until they seeked a corner and were trapped by three security guards. The guard in the middle took out his walkie talkie from his pocket and said something into it. The other two beside him went to grab Adonia and Adom.

* * *

Adonia and Adom sat in an office with one of the guards in front of them.

"What were you doing in that party?" He asked, rubbing his temples with his thumb and pointer finger.

"We didn't know kids were allowed." Adom mumbled innocently with his head down.

"You also didn't have an invitation." The guard sighed. "Who are your parents?"

Adonia and Adom both looked at each other in fear. They knew if their father had caught knees of what they did at someone's party, they'll have their butts handed to them.

"Answer me, brats!" The guard looked like he was going to explode.

"Atem..." Adom mumbled.

"Speak up!" The guard yelled.

"Atem!" Adonia yelled.

The guards eyes widened, "Atem? Atem what?"

Adonia looked the guard in his eyes, "Atem Novellvs." she stated clearly.

The guard went silent for a moment; then spoke. "You're lying. He wouldn't let his kids in. Besides, he ain't a father."

Adonia frowned, "You'll find that he is, mister."

The guard got up and opened the office door and walked out yelling, "Smith, watch those two trouble makers!"

Another guard walked in and watched the two.

* * *

Atem sat at a table with James Loukini and Yara Freeman. The CEO's of J.L's Corporation and Yara's Institutes. They were his closest of friends in the CEO field.

James poured himself another cup of wine, "Atem, my friend, you are the most successful and lost man I've ever met. Your mother will be so proud of you."

Atem smirked, "Don't think I'll start an alliance with you because you're saying nice things."

"Atem-" Yara started, but got cut off.

"Mr. Novellvs!" The security guard yelled; running towards him.

"What! Can't you see that I'm fucking busy! You know, all y'all dumb ass's ever do is come around when I'm fucking busy! All I fucking want is to have a a good fucking time and get fucking drunk!" Atem yelled; upset.

"But sir, there are two children claiming to be yours..." The guard tried to explain.

"What?" Atem looked at Yara and James to find them staring at him. "Fuck!" he went into a cussing fit swearing that he's gonna get the belt.

After this fit, Atem saw the paparazzi and media filming the whole thin; standing just at the top of the staircase.

"Shit!" he looked at the guard, "Tell me where they are."

"In my office, sir." the guard answered.

Atem bolted out of his seat and headed to his guards office with his guard, his friends, the media, and the paparazzi behind him asking questions.

"Mr. Novellvs, you have children?"

"Mr. Novellvs, how long have you had children?"

"Mr. Novellvs, how come you never told us of this?"

"Mr. Novellvs, who is the mother?"

"Mr. Novellvs, what will you do?"

Questions were asked and asked, but none of them were answered.

When Atem finally got to his guards office, he told the guard to stay outside and guard the door while he talk to the kids.

Both Adonia and Adom were frightnened when they saw their fathered angry face.

"Look what you have done! I've told you to behave and stay in the house! Why is it so hard for y'all to do such simple things?! I gave y'all a place to live, a bed to sleep on, food to each, clothes on y'all back, shoes on y'all feet, and your desire of what you want and need and you repay me with shit!" Atem ran his fingers through his hair and took a deep breath. "You know what. I'm gonna get the belt on y'all."

Tears started to come to Adom's eyes and Atem caught sight of it. "Scared, huh? So I should care how y'all be feeling, but you don't for me?"

Adonia and Adom didn't answer.

"Why? Why did y'all leave the house when I said stay?"

Adonia spoke up, "We wanted to buy you a gift for tomorrow... We thought you'd be happy to wake up in the morning with a present."

"Well guess what little girl? I don't get gifts for Christmas nor do I celebrate because I'm a fucking grown ass man! When I say something, do it!"

Atem looked at the ceiling trying to cool off, "Y'all messed up my big night. This meant everything to me and now It's ruined." He looked at Adonia and Adom with evil eyes. "All because of y'all. Y'all ruin everything!" Atem turned around and marched out the door with the paparazzi catching pictures of him and the kids. Adonia and Adom got up and followed behind him.

* * *

Is it good? I know about errors of stuff so don't try to hurt my feelings lol? I hoped you enjoyed! Remember to review!

Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas

**Hey! Sorry, I was susposed to post this chapter on Christmas! But look at how late I am! Arrg, sorry... Also, thanks to dancing elf for reviewing again! Haha, I love writing humor in my stories amd characters! You'll find more humor in this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

A red mustang screeched to an halt in the circular driveway in front of a mansion. The drivers seat was pushed open in fury, and Atem stepped out and marched angrily to his front door to unlock it, get a drink, and pass out on his bed.

When the door finally opened, Atem had another fit.

"I've payed sooo much money for that fucking party, and y'all fucking ruined it!" He headed to his dinning room and grabbed himself a glass cup to pour himself some wine. " Arrrrg! I planned on having a good fucking time! And now look! It's ruined!"

Adonia and Adom walked through the front door; looking around for their father, and wondering if he had the belt in his hands. He came out the dinning room, belt-free.

He pointed upstairs.

"Upstairs in the bathroom! NOW!" he went to his front door and slammed it shut then walked into the kitchen.

* * *

Adonia and Adom waited for their fathers wrath. Finally he came upstairs with a bucket full of ice. He placed it on the floor and turned his shower on. Cold water filled the tub and the coldness filled the air.

"Get in." He looked at Adonia and Adom as he spoke calmly.

They looked at each other, struged, and went in; not knowing what their crazy father will do.

Atem picked up the ice bucket and poured it all on his kids who screamed in shock and coldness.

"Y'all stay in there until ALL that ice melts." He smirked, "It will take a while until it do." Atem laughed,"Y'all then will know how it felt when those people jumped into the water to get off the Titanic!" Atem marched out the bathroom and headed to his dinning room for another drink.

Adom started to cry, "I'm on the naughty list now! And Daddy's mean!"

Adonia and Adom stayed in the tub until they knew their dad passed out. It was going to take about thirteen hours for ALL of the ice to melt, and the kids didn't want to freeze to death.

After Adonia and Adom changed into some warm and dry clothes, they went back into the city to buy their father a gift.

* * *

'bzzz! bzzz!' Atem's cell phone buzzed as someone called him.

Atem groaned, sat up, and answered his phone. He put it on speaker and put it to his ear.

"What do you want?" Atem asked, tiredly.

"Don't tell me that media Is lying because they're saying you have two kids that are trouble makers." A serious business like voice asked.

"Seto, fuck off." Atem frowned.

"How come you didn't tell me this, drunkie?" Seto asked again.

"Because they ruin everything!" Atem argued.

"Mhm. So where are they now?"

"In the tub, with the company of ice." Atem chuckled, he could imagine Seto rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. What did you get them for Christmas?" Seto smirked, for he knew the answer.

"..."

There was no reply and Seto heard his little cousin running around probably getting ready for Christmas shopping.

Seto shook his head and hung up.

* * *

"This is the grand Barbie neighborhood set. It comes with 243 barbie people, 100 public places, 212 houses' that comes with all the furniture and all the decorations, yes there are families that's why there are less houses than Barbie's. It also comes with a barbie mall, hotel, phone boots, roads, 250 cars, and about 1,000 barbie stuff like clothes, jewellery, flower pots, cups, plates, forks, spoons, knives, etc." The woman explained

Atem rubbed his temples, "And how long will clean up be after playing?"

"It depends if your daughter is messy or not."

"How much for the whole set?"

"$1,299.99."

"Jesus, and how will I get it home?"

"Well bring a truck to your house in about an hour."

Atem nodded. "I'll take it."

"So, may I have your number, card number, and house address along with the zip code?" The woman asked, holding out a white piece of paper.

Atem wrote down the asked information then left Barbie World (I store I made up ^_^).

"Okay, so I have 8 boxes of different sets of Lego's, 2 Samsung tablets, some clothes in their sizes, some dress shoes for them and 4 pairs of Jordan's for each kid, a barbie neighborhood set, two bikes, two electronic scooters, 4 bratz dolls, two very expensive train sets, Marvel super hero set, DC universe super hero set, PlayStation 4, Some video games for the PlayStation 4, and an easy bake oven. I brought a fake Christmas tree too." Atem said looking at his filled up car. Atem then looked up and sighed, "Thanks, Seto. If I didn't get any help from you, I wouldn't know what those kids would want for Christmas..."

It was true, Atem did call Seto for help of what his kids would want for Christmas. Seto had kids himself, and he offered Atem that if he ever wanted to drop his kids off to meet their cousins and stay a night, he could. Seto may seem cold, but he really was a great guy...

Atem got into his car and drove off to get the presents and trees ready.

* * *

"Isn't it past your curfew, kids?" The old man scanning the two kids items asked.

"I really think you need to mind your business, old man." Adonia glared at the old man.

The man rolled his eyes. "Whatever...kids these days. They don't know how to respect their elders..." He mumbled under his breath.

Adonia middle-fingered him. "You're not my elder."

The old man sighed, "$572.76." He mumbled holding out his hand.

Adonia gave him a golden capital one credit card, and on the bottom, in small, silver, old English letters, it read, "Atem Y Novellvs".

The old man looked at the card and his mouth hung open. "Where did you get this!? This is not yours!" The man yelled, holding up the card.

Adonia rolled her eyes, "It's my dads!"

"Liars! Atem Novellvs has no children!" The old man yelled even louder, causing people to stare.

Adonia tried not to punch the old man in his face because she knew that police would come, Atem will be called, and she'd get the belt on her butt.

"He does have children!" A man with a Brooklyn accent, blonde hair, honey gold eyes, and fair skin spoke out. He was dressed in business clothes with a Bluetooth in his right ear. He stood with a cart of food, walking to the scene.

"How would you know?!" The old man screeched.

"Because I'm his assistant and it was all over the news!" The blonde yelled. He pulled out a golden card that read, "Novellvs Corporation Class A Staff Crew" in the middle with silver letters and at the very bottom, in small silver letters, it read, "Joseph T. Wheeler".

The old man frowned. "Whatever." He mumbled. He scanned the card then looked at the kids in front of him. Adonia was red with rage. "Pin number please."

The kids were confused.

The blonde, Joseph Wheeler, walked up to them. "Let me get that for ya." He punched in the pen and the old man got the receipt and handed it to Adonia.

"Have a nice evening." The old man grumbled.

Adonia and Adom began to walk away with their cart, heading towards the doors.

"Wait." Joseph walked up the them with his cart. "What's y'all doin' here? Ain't y'all supposed to be home?" He asked.

"It's none of your business." Adonia glared at the man and they exited the store.

Joseph chuckled and held out his hand, "The name's Joey. It's nice to meet y'all."

Adonia looked at his hand, at kept walking.

Joey turned to Adom, "You gots a feisty sista right there."

"What's feisty?" Adom incocennly asked.

Joey chuckled, "She's lively, courageous, determined, aggressive. Whatever you want to call it."

Adom tilted his head, "What does those mean?"

Joey shook his head and chuckled again, "How are you?" He held out his hand.

The boy looked at it curiously, "Good."

"Ever heard of a handshake?" He took the boys right hand and shook it with his right hand. "It's like that."

"Whoa!" Adom yelled. He shook Joey's hand again.

"Let's go, Adom! We need to get home!" Adonia yelled up ahead.

Joey looked up at her, "Yo, I'll give y'all a ride home if yous two want!" He called out.

Adonia stopped walking, turned around, and looked at him, "No, we don't know you."

Joey chuckled, "Come on, Atem lives pretty far! The city is dangerous too!"

"Getting into a strangers car is dangerous!" Adonia glared at him.

"Yeah your right. But hey, I'm his assistant, I wouldn't do anything to his kids. He's my buddy." Joey smiled.

"No." Adonia looked at Adom, "Let's go." She continued walking.

Adom nodded and ran up to her.

"That's fine." Joey mumbled. He walked to his silver and blue Ford Shelby Gr-1.

Adonia and Adom started heading to the city's bus stop, but the Ford Shelby pulled up next to them, driving at their speed.

The windows pulled down to show Joey's face.

Adonia ignored him and continued walking while Adom smiled at him.

"Hey, Joey!" He yelled in excitement. "I like your car, but my daddy has a better one!"

Joey rolled his eyes. "Come on, take a ride. I bet your dad punished y'all after ruining his big night, passed out in his dinning room, and if he wakes up and y'all ain't there... Oh, let me tell you. He HAS people and they will hunt you down and hand you over without hesitating to punish y'all again. No mercy at all. Trust me, your dad punished me before, and it was not pretty."

Adonia glared at him, "No! Leave us alone!"

Joey shook his head in disappointment. "Someone's on the naughty list."

Adom looked frightened. "Nooo! Adonia, you'll get no presents!"

Adonia ignored her little brother, "I'm not getting in your car!"

Joey looked at Adom, "Take it or leave it?"

"Take it! I don't want Adonia to be on the naughty list!" Adom yelled.

"ADOM! What has mom told you! I'm the oldest, you listen to me!" Adonia glared at her little brother.

"But Mr. Joey is way older!" Adom argued.

Adonia shook her head. "Strangers cause Danger."

"He's not a stranger! He's daddy's assistant!"Adom yelled.

"WE don't know him! And don't you dare raise your voice at me!" Adonia screamed.

Adom became quiet and put his head down in shame. "All he's trying to do is help..." He mumbled.

"We don't need help." She looked at Joey, "Thank you, but no thank you." She spoke shaking her head.

Joey smiled, "You're such an stubborn one, just like Atem."

Adonia repeated herself, "Thank you, but no thank you. You can leave now."

Joey nodded and pulled his window back up. His car drove away leaving Adonia and Adom to walk to the city's bus stop in silence.

* * *

The two kids dis-boarded the bus with eight bags in their arms walking towards their fathers mansion. When they opened the door and walked into the grand room, they were surprised at what they saw.

A huge green Christmas tree was in the center of the room, decorated with blinking gold lights and a huge star on the top. The star almost touched the great chandelier which hung from the gold ceiling. Many many carefully wrapped presents sat under the giant tall tree with colorful bows on top.

Two large train sets sat around the tree in a circle with two trains driving on them. Smoke came from the trains and their whistle blew. A huge doll neighborhood was around the train set, that was carefully set up. Empty rolls of wrapping paper were thrown to the side of a couch. On top of the couch, their father slept silently with a unwrapped Lego box in his arms.

Both Adonia and Adom's eyes were wide in shock. Had their mean father actually buy them presents for Christmas?

Adom smiled, "We're not a on naughty list, Adonia! We got presents!" He whispered to his older sister who nodded.

Adonia pulled Adom's arm to her room.

"Lets wrap up his gifts and put them under the tree as well!" She smiled when her little brother nodded, happily.

It took over twenty-five minuets for the two children to wrap up their sixteen gifts they wanted to give to their father.

They both walked down the grand stairs with eight presents in their arms, balancing four boxes on each arm.

They hid their fathers presents under the tree and ran back to their rooms, tucking themselves under their sheets, and falling to sleep.

* * *

Adom woke up, smelling cookies, brownies, eggs, waffles, and bacon.

"Christmas!" He yelled running out of his room and into Adonia's room.

He jumped on her bed, "Adonia! Adonia! Santa came! Santa came! Come on, let's open our presents!"

Adonia groaned, but got up. "First, let's get ready for the morning." She yawned. "You know dad hates it when we go downstairs without brushing our teeth, brushing our hair, washing our face's, or making up our beds."

Adom nodded and ran into the huge bathroom that was in the mansion to brush his teeth.

Adonia started to make her bed and brush her hair into a high ponytail. She went into the bathroom that was located in her room to wash her face and brush her teeth. When she was finished she went into the hallway to meet her brother whose hair was brushed, teeth was brushed, and face that was washed.

"Make up your bed?" She asked him and they both came to the grand stairs.

He nodded happily.

They came down the grand stairs and the smell of food grew stronger.

A table next to the chair their father once slept on had a place of cookies and a cup of milk. The milk was half drunken and a cookie was halfway eaten. Next to the plate was a note that read the following words:

"Have a marry marry Christmas. The food was great! Hohoho!

-Santa Clause"

Adonia knew her father did all of this, but the handwriting was not his... She knew what his handwriting looked like because of the note he left her mother. Maybe the cooks or servants wrote it.

"Santa left a note!" Adom yelled. He took it and placed of to his heart, "I'll always remember this!"

Adonia walked into the dinning room seeing her father there eating, with a laptop next to his plate, and his eyes glued to the screen.

He didn't say marry Christmas, good morning, hi, or anything. He just ate and did work.

Adonia rolled her eyes. "Let's eat." She told her brother.

One of the servants came in with two plates filled with waffles, eggs, bacon, cookies, and brownies.

The man placed the two plates in front of Adonia and Adom.

The servant went to their father and took his empty plate and cup. "I'll get you two your cups of milk." The servant told the two.

Breakfast was silent not counting the typing of Atem on his laptop. The servant handed them their milk.

"Marry Christmas, dad." Adonia started.

"Yeah! Marry Christmas, daddy!" Adom smiled.

Atem's eye's didn't leave the screen. "Feliz navidad." Atem mumbled.

They both didn't know what feliz navidad mean, but they weren't ungrateful when it came to talking with their father.

The two finished eating and looked at their father.

"Let's open our presents." Adonia got up.

"Yay!" Adom ran into the grand room trying to find his presents. Adonia followed but had stopped when her father didn't move from his place.

"Coming, dad?" She asked.

It took a while for Atem to answer back, "For what?"

"To open presents."

"I don't want to see y'all opening presents. Seriously, what will I gain from that?"

"You'll know that we're happy and great-ful for what we got. Come on, there's something I need to show you."

Atem sighed, "Fine." He closed his personal laptop and followed Adonia into the grand room.

He sat down in the chair he slept on the night before, seeing Adonia grab an unfamiliar, bad wrapped box and walk over to him.

"There are 15 more under the tree. Marry Christmas, dad. Adom and I brought this for you." She gave it to him and he took it, mumbling, "Thank you."

She stared at him, so did Adom, waiting for him to open his present.

"Well? Open it." Adonia smiled.

Atem opened the present, leaving the wrapping paper in his lap.

Atem's eyebrows went up at what he saw. He pulled out a red blazer, a white dress shirt, golden trousers, and a golden bowtie.

He checked the size and smirked. "Thanks."

"Like it, daddy!" Adom bounced over to his father.

Atem nodded, "I love it."

Adonia and Adom smiled. Adom jumped on Atem, hugging him. "Marry Christmas, daddy!" He ran back to the tree. "You have more presents!"

Adom went to give Atem the gifts, but Atem didn't take them.

"When and how did you get this stuff?" Atem asked, face serious again.

Adom's face turned with worry.

Adonia spoke up, "With your golden card and last night."

"I told you to-" Atem started, but was cut off.

"I know, but we thought of you dad, so be grateful." Adonia glared at her father.

Atem frowned. "Next time, obey my orders." He looked at Adom, "I'll open the rest later."

* * *

"Ding! Dong! Dang!" The doorbell of Atem's house ranged.

"Adonia! Go answer the door for me please!" Atem yelled from his office.

Adonia signed and stopped playing barbie dolls and went to the door.

"Check through the peep whole first! It could be the press!" Atem added.

Adonia looked through the peep whole and saw a man with brown hair, cold blue eyes, and fair skin. He wore a black blazer and trouser with a white dress shirt under it. Behind him, in the circular driveway was a white lamborghini with a woman closing the back seat, holding a baby. A girl stood behind her.

Adonia opened the door and the man smiled.

"Is your father home?" He asked.

"He's working, so come back another time." Adonia slammed the door shut, but the man but his shoe in between it.

He pushed the door back open, "I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Cooperation. I'm Atem's cousin and your uncle as you can call it." He held out his hand. "Also, marry Christmas. What's your name?"

Adonia didn't answer him. "Dad! Seto Kaiba wants you!" She walked back to her doll set and resumed playing.

"Seto, what's wrong?" The woman with brown hair, hazel eyes, and olive skin asked, holding her baby. A girl with brown hair and Hazel eyes stood beside her mom.

"Nothing, come in. Atem's coming."

Atem appeared entering the living room, with a small smile.

"Seto, Angel, Helen, and baby Christie. How are y'all?" He hugged Angle and Helen.

"Fine, thank you Atem." Angel replied.

"It's all over the news you know." Seto said, closing the door behind him.

Atem's face became serious. "Oh my god, I didn't know that!" Atem replied in sarcasm.

Seto rolled his eyes. "Go head and play, Helen. I'm sure..."

"Adonia." Atem stated.

"Adonia has some dolls and stuff." Seto finished.

Helen shook her pretty head, "Yes, father." He ran towards the great room.

"Atem, how old are your kids?" Angel asked as the three adults and one baby walked into the sitting area.

"I don't know. Probably five and eight." Atem grabbed a laptop from the small lamp table next to the couch he is sitting on. "I don't have time to ask."

Seto rolled his eyes, "You had all this morning."

"All this morning I was working." Atem replied, typing something into the laptop.

"Atem, I think you should get to know them." Angel picked up the remote for the flat screen TV which hung on the wall above the brick fireplace.

The news was on, talking about Atem.

The press was at the Novellvs Institutes headquarters asking the workers questions.

Tristan appeared on screen with microphones in his face as the press asked him questions.

"How long have you worked for Atem?"

"Three years."

"Do you have any private time with each other?"

"No, not really. He's a busy guy; always out doing something for Novellvs I &amp; C."

"If you did talk to him in private, what would the conversation be about? Would it be about kids?"

Tristan shook his head, "Nah. Usually it'd be about the work I have to do. It's never about kids, I never knew he had any of those."

"How good do you know Mr. Novellvs on a scale of one through ten?"

"I guess about six."

"Do you know anyone close to him?"

"Well, his assistant Joseph Wheeler. We hang out a lot."

"Does he ever speak of Mr. Novellvs?"

"Yeah, sometimes."

"About what?"

"About him being so successful, funny, and what he is doing."

"What do he do?"

"Work…"

Then Joey appeared on screen, he was trying to get out of the crowed, but the pressed stopped him and asked questions.

"Are you Joseph Wheeler?"

"Yeah."

"Did you know Atem Novellvs had kids?"

"Not until December 3rd."

"Has he always had kids?"

"I don't know."

"Does he ever talk about them?"

"Nope."

"Do you know who's the mother?"

"Nope."

"Has he been in any relationships recently of these past months?"

"Nah."

"Where is he now?"

"Home. It's Christmas."

"Do you have a guess of who the mother is?"

"Nah."

"Is there any girl he favored?"

"I don't know."

"Have you ever met the kids?"

Joey didn't answer. He knew Atem must've been watching this even though he never watches the news. If he was watching this, he would be curious of how and when he met the kids. The kids would be in deep trouble because Atem's temper was not pretty. Joey shook his head and walked away; the press following him, asking questions.

Atem got suspicious of why Joey acted the way he did. He went back to his laptop and continued to get his work done.

Meanwhile, Adonia was not having a good time. Since some "little girl" tried to play with her.

"Why can't we play together? We're cousin's." The little brown haired girl whimpered. "I like dolls too. My daddy bought me a lot.

Adonia rolled her eyes, "Look, I don't care their mine. Now get out of my fucking face before I make you."

Tears burst from the pretty girls eyes and she stamped her foot. "I'm telling my daddy!" She ran away, crying and wailing to her father.

Adonia sighed, "Dad's gonna kill me. How come the kids who always lived the rich life is so babyish?" Adonia continued to play with her dolls.

* * *

"Daddyyy!" Helen ran into the sitting room and into her fathers lap, crying.

"The mean girl won't share! She threatened me and said a bad word!" She wailed.

Seto sighed and looked at Atem who continued typing, then back to his daughter. "Helen, maybe she's not use to sharing."

"But she still said a bad word and threatened me!"

"Helen, I'll handle that." Seto looked at Atem, "Go get your kid and tell her to share."

Atem rolled his eyes then... "Adonia! Get in here!"

* * *

Adonia groaned when she heard her father. Adom was too busy playing to noticed.

Adonia got up and went to where her father was to see the snotty nosed brat in her fathers lap. The girl stuck her tongue out at Adonia.

Adonia ignored her and faced her father, "What?"

Atem continued typing, but also spoke. "Share. Don't cuss. No threats. Get out of my face."

Adonia went to argue, "No! It's mine! I'm sure she has some toys of her own at home!"

Atem stopped typing and looked at Adonia with a frown on his face, "Don't disobey me, girl. I said share, so you share. I said don't cuss, so you don't cuss. I said no threats, so no threats. I said get out of my face, so get out of my face. I don't want to hear a word." He then went back to typing.

Adonia crossed her arms and stood there. Glaring at her father. "Come. And. Make. Me."

Atem slammed his laptop shut and glared at Adonia. "Fine." He stood up and grabbed her by her arm, dragging her the grand room, but then she bit him and ran away.

"Fuck! Get back here, you little bitch!" Atem ran after her.

Seto shook his head, covering his daughters ears. Angel sighed and rubbed her temples.

Adonia ran into the kitchen, hiding in one of the cabinets.

Atem head towards the kitchen, but a cook stopped him.

"Good morning, Mr. Novellvs. How-" he started, but was cut off.

"Move, bitch." Atem pushed the cook out of the way and continued to look for Adonia.

"Ahh!" Atem heard one of the cooks scream and ran to it.

He saw Adonia run from out of a cabinet into the grand dinning room. Atem ran after her.

* * *

For two hours, Atem chased Adonia. Glass was getting broken, things were falling, his house was becoming a zoo. Seto, Helen, Angel, and Christie left after the first hour and thirty minuets.

Adonia and Atem finally gave up and fell on a couch in the family room, heavily breathing.

Atem glared at Adonia, "Remember maid Alyssa? You'll be cleaning this whole house with her tomorrow."

Adonia sighed.

* * *

**Well that's all I have here folks! Forever I Will, You Don't Have To Try So Hard, and Until The End of Time will be updated soon. I'll be updating this story soon too...I hope... Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: The First Day Of School

**Chapter #5: The First Day Of School**

**_This chapter is mature for language!_ **

**Hello, Readers! I'm back to updating _Now Is That So?_! Sorry for not updating in a while. I do hope you're enjoying it so far because I'm enjoying writing it. Please leave reviews below and remember to favorite. Have a happy reading! Also, it may seem a little rushed, but it's still really good.**

**Two weeks later...**

"Rise and Shine! Rise and Shine! It's morning time so rise and shine!" Atem walked passed Adonia's and Adom's room and continued to yelled, attempting to wake them up. "Wake up! First day of school! Y'all don't want to be late now because it'll piss me off very much, and I'm sure y'all wouldn't want to see the belt because y'all missed the bus! Y'all have to wear school uniforms, by the way. There should be pairs in y'all closet."

Atem marched down his grand stairs dressed in shiny gold trousers, shiny white blazer, shiny gold bowtie, and a white shirt with golden buttons. His dress shoes were pure white and finely polished.

"Oh yeah," Atem started, "The bus stop is right outside the gates. Lock it back when y'all get out there. Password i O. Have a fabulous day at school, my wonderful children!" Sarcasm stained his insulting voice. Then, the front door slammed shut.

Adonia angrily sat up in her bed, hair a mess and a frown on her face. "Thank you for not driving us to school on our first day, Wonderful Father!" Adonia yelled after her dad who was already pulling out of the circular driveway, in his red mustang with two white stripes, to the gates.

"Adom! Get in the shower, now!" Adonia yelled, walking into her bathroom that was connected with her room and turned her shower on, hearing Adom do the same.

Adonia wasn't really a morning person.

After both of the children finished getting ready for school, in which they both wore a black blazer, a tie, a white button down shirt, black dress shoes, and a black skirt or trousers (Adonia skirt with kne high stockings and Adom with trousers), they walked down the marble grand stairs and to the dining room where breakfast was served.

Scrambled eggs, French toast, ham, oranges, and milk decorated the table, all sitting on expensive decorated dishes.

A butler dressed in black stood next to the head of the table, normally where the two's dad sat. He had short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and caramel colored skin. "You have 10 minutes before your bus arrives, Ms. Adonia and Mr. Adom."

"I hate wearing black and white, Dimis, can't you ask my father to allow me to go to a school wear you don't need to wear uniforms?" Adonia asked the butler, Dimis (Dim-es. Like Dinis but with a 'm').

"I'm afraid that I cannot, Ms. Adonia." Dimis answered, pushing her chair in towards the dining table as she sat down.

"Well you should because it's an insult to look like my father in a blazer... Gosh, and look at these stockings." Adonia sat on the left side of her chair, picking at her white stockings that went up to her knee.

Dimis tilted his head a little as if in thought while he poured Adom another glass of milk. "Now, Ms. Adonia, you shouldn't be so despicable about your father. He is known as one of the most handsomest, most richest men on Earth. He is very popular. It's no harm to look like him. You're his daughter after all, so don't be ashamed."

"That's the reason why I am ashamed. I'm **HIS** daughter. Living with the man who seems to have a stick up his butt sucks eggs." Adonia ate her French toast.

Dimis chuckled. "Well, other kids who doesn't have as much as you do may think otherwise."

"Yeah, but once they experience life here, they'll think otherwise again." Adonia said as she finished drinking her milk.

Dimis smiled, wiping Adom's face with his handkerchief. "Now, take your oranges with you to the bus stop. Your book bags and lunch bags are sitting by the door. Red is Adonia's and green is Adom's." Dimis informed, taking Adom's empty plate, handing him his orange.

Adom pouted, "I don't like oranges!"

"Oranges helps prevent you from getting a cold. Do you want a cold, Mr. Adom. There's a high chance of you catching one around all them new kids in which you aren't immune to." Dimis held the orange to Adom.

"But oranges are nasty." Adom protested.

"Oh, shut up and take the orange, Adom, or we'll be late! A taste of Dad's belt is much more nastier than that stupid, little orange if we miss the bus."

Adom quickly snatched the orange from Dimis's hand and retreated to the front door, grabbing his bags. Adonia followed him.

"Have a nice day at school, Ms. Adonia and Mr. Adom!" Dimis yelled at the kids who were heading to the gates, where their bus stop lay after.

~•~°~•~ **~•~°~•~** ~•~°~•~

"A...T...N...O." Adonia spelled out as she punched the letters to the gates password. "Enter."

"_Password confirmed_." The computer said as the gate opened, letting the children through.

Yep, the bus stop was right there. After the gate doors, there was a little bit of driveway lined with bushes of red and yellow flowers. Then after that, there was a red, shiny stop sign. The children were the only ones at the stop.

Adonia and Adom heard the school bus coming down the road. Once it stopped at their stop, they boarded.

The school bus was loud and wild, and the driver didn't do a thing about it.

It seemed as all the seats were taken, so both Adonia and Adom headed to the back of the bus, where the fifth graders sat.

A boy who sat in the last seat at the back of the bus stood up. He was very tall for a fifth grader, a little brawny, and his brown eyes held anger within them.

"Little kids sit in the front." He spoke with a smirk gracing his lips.

The other fifth graders laughed at Adonia and Adom, cheering the boy on.

"Make me." Adonia responded, frowning.

The boy did nothing but laugh. "Aw! The little girl wants to be carried to her high chair."

Now, the whole bus was paying attention to the scene.

Adonia didn't take the boy's comment as an insult. "Move. Sit next to hamburger boy and let me and my brother sit in this seat." Adonia pointed to the seat from where the boy got up from and then nodded her head towards a seat, in which a fat boy sat at, diagonal from the seat where she pointed at.

"Uh, my seat? No, thanks. Go sit in the front with your youngster friends." He sat back down in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Move, now." Adonia patted Adom's left arm in signal to turn around.

"Look, little bitch, sit in the front and get out of my face!"

"Move!"

"No!"

The residents on the bus became silent as they watched the bus's bully rolled on the floor, clutching his nose, crying.

The bus driver did nothing but shake her head and continued to drive.

Adonia sweetly smiled, stepping over his cowering body, and letting her brother enter the seat first before she sat down.

"Thank you." Adonia looked around the bus, seeing all the other fifth graders looking at her in shock. "Y'all got eye problems? Stop looking at me!" She yelled. Everyone diverted their sites to the fallen fifth grader.

**~•~°~•~** ~•~°~•~ **~•~°~•~**

Adonia and Adom both got off the bus and stared at the huge school.

"St. Thomas's Private Catholic School." (School I made up so no one please don't get offended if your school has the same one because I'm not talking about your school, I'm talking about a made up school I created in my head)

Adonia shook her head. "My father must be a Catholic because sending me to a Catholic school makes no sense if I'm Christian."

Just then, a nun came up to Adonia with a smile on her face.

"Welcome, welcome! You must be the new children. It's an honor to have you attend our private Catholic school." (I don't know how nuns act so don't judge this. Matter of fact, I don't know how a Catholic school is.) The nun ushered the two children inside.

"My name is Sister Mary, may I know yours?" The nun, Sister Mary, asked.

"Adonia Irene." Adonia answered.

"Adom Irene." Adom did the same.

"Irene? I thought you two were the Novellvs children?" Sister Mary asked as she lead the children to their classes. She looked at her clip board she was holding to make sure she was taking them to the correct place.

"We are but we didn't take our fathers last name." Annoyance sketched Adonia's voice.

"Ah, I see." Sister Mary continued to lead the children through the super large school. Finally, she stopped in a hall.

"Here's the kindergarten hall for you, Adom. Six kindergarten classes in all with over 180 students in this one hall." Sister Mary lead Adom to a certain classroom that said, "Welcome to Mr. Neako's Class"

The hall was just plain, no art work or anything.

Adonia waited a couple minutes while she watched Adom meet Mr. Neako. Then, Sister Mary came back to Adonia.

"Now for the second grade hall."

Sister Mary lead Adonia up a flight of steps and through many many halls until they both reached the second grade hall.

Unlike the Kindergartens plain hallway, the second grade hall was decorated with hundreds of nicely drawn pictures.

"Second grade hall: seven classrooms and over 210 students attending second grade in all." Sister Mary spoke as she walked Adonia to a class that had, "Welcome to Mrs. Yana's Second Grade Class." labeled on the door.

Sister Mary knocked on the door and waited a few seconds until it opened showing a short woman with graying blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"The new student?" She asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Yana. Her name is Adonia Irene. The oldest of Mr. Novellvs's children." Sister Mary introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Adonia, and welcome to St. Thomas." Mrs. Yana held out her hand for Adonia to shake.

Adonia wanted to slap the woman's hand away, but, instead, she gently shook it.

"Come, come. Meet your new peers." Mrs. Yana pulled Adonia into the front of the class and placed her hands on her shoulders.

Adonia looked back at the door to see Sister Mary was already gone.

"Everyone, this is Adonia Irene. She is our newest class member and I would like you all to make her feel at home."

Mrs. Yana leaned closer to Adonia, whispering in her ear, "Now you'll be sitting next to Jordan." Mrs. Yana pointed to a girl of caramel skin, curly brown hair, and friendly brown eyes. She sat in the first row. "In put your bag in the open purple cubby."

Adonia already noticed kids gossiping about her as she hung her red book bag and lunch bag in her cubby.

Adonia sat next to a wall and Jordan.

"Alrighty. Let's get back to our subtracting sheet." Mrs. Yana gave Adonia a sheet.

"Now, question #7. 570-40=?" Mrs. Yana looked up at Adonia and smiled, "Do you want to take this question?"

"No." Adonia plainly spoke. She lifted her desk up to put her school materials in.

"Come on, give it a try." Mrs. Yana's super jolly voice irked Adonia's soul.

"I said no." Adonia gently placed her desk lid down.

Mrs. Yana was taken back by Adonia's harsh tone.

"Everyone, finish the question and when you're done, read your assigned books." Mrs. Yana ordered, heading to Adonia.

"Adonia, in order to get good grades, you have to participate in dependent class work." Mrs. Yana kneeled to Adonia's level.

"I will when I want to. You can't force me answer a question that I didn't raise my hand to." Adonia started answering the question on her sheet.

Mrs. Yana watched her figuring out the question and saw her write down the correct answer on the blank line.

"There. Here's your answer. 570-40= 530." Adonia then continued on with the other questions, ignoring Mrs. Yana's presence.

Mrs. Yana sighed, told the class to finish the sheet independently, and went to her desk to do some work.

~•~°~•~ _~•~°~•~_ ~•~°~•~

"This is the master bedroom. We need to install the carpet which will be white just like the living room's carpet. So how do you like the houses, boss?" A man with black and dark brown hair, brown eyes, and toned skin asked Atem.

"Tristan, you did a fabulous job building these houses. There's just one thing I want to change." Atem's eyes swept over the house again as he walked down the stairs of one of his newest houses.

"Yes, 'tem?" Tristan asked.

"The walls," Atem started, "I don't like the color." He stopped at the front doors, "Change it," he looks at the brown walls and then looked around the house as if in thought, "change it to a cream color. All of the houses must have cream colored walls."

"Yes, sir."

"Lucy!" Atem called to his real estate worker.

An attractive woman with curly brown hair that reached her elbows, brown hazelish eyes, and tanned skin who wore a female business suit walked up to Atem.

"Go on my website and publish that the houses are open for rent. $2,000 for monthly pay. Five bedrooms, two living rooms, a kitchen, three bathrooms, one dining room, one sun room, a jacuzzi room, a spa, and a laundry room. Tristan will tell you the overall square feet of the house because I have a very important meeting to attend to."

"Okay, Atem." Lucy nodded and smiled.

Atem rushed to his red mustang and drove off to Novellvs institutes.

Once he got into the building, Joey was already by his side.

"Where were you, 'Tem? You got this dude in your office waitin' for you!" Joey whispered to Atem, both getting on the glass elevator.

"Sometimes it's good to be a little late." Atem leaned on the railings in the elevator.

"Sometimes? You mean all the time! 'Tem, deez are very important people wantin' to make a hair product with Novellvs I&amp;C (Novellvs Institutes &amp; Corporation) . Dis will give Novellvs I&amp;C a boost in its ego and do you know what we can do when dis company gets more respect, more money, and a higher-"

"Joseph, I know I know. Jeez, you're always in my ear about something. It drives me insane!"

"Well you're always behind about something and it drives me insane!"

'Bing'

The elevator's doors opened and both Atem and Joey walked to Atem's office where the INI Inc. C.E.O sat, waiting for Atem.

"Joseph! I'm never behind on anything! I had work to attended to! Can't do two things at once?" Atem placed his hands on the door handle.

"You're behind, late, to dis very important meetin'!" Joey and Atem stepped into the office.

"Oh my gooosh, Joey! Don't you think I've had enough of your whining for day?"

"I'm not whinin'! I'm just sayin'..." Joey's eyes caught sight of a man in a black and white suit with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Well to me, it sounds like you're whining."

"A-Atem!"

"Look, there you go again!"

"N-no!"

Atem saw Joey looking at something and decided to divert is attention to it. His eyes widened and he put on a charming smile.

Tidying his suit, Atem held out his hand and walked to the waiting CEO.

"Mr. Inishel, welcome."

Mr. Inishel (IN-Eye-shel), or also known as Franklin Inishel, is the CEO of INI (In-knee) Inc. In which his company produces skin, hair, and eye products.

Mr. Inishel stood up to shake Atem's hand.

"Enjoy the tour that Mr. Joseph Wheeler has given you?" Atem asked, sitting in his seat.

"Yes. I've found that the products your company has manufactured is astonishing, Mr. Novellvs." Mr. Inishel concluded.

"Superb." Atem lifted his computer lid and turned it on. "Joseph, must you go help Raynell with the new skin lotion tests, please?" Atem asked nicely, which was rare.

"Yes, Mr. Novellvs." Joey forced out and left Atem alone with Mr. Inishel.

"As I took the tour, Mr. Novellvs, I passed the Novellvs Institutes history of how it has started." Mr. Inishel started.

Atem nodded for him to go on, the smile still on his face.

"I saw that as a teenager in middle school you became famous for manufacturing a lotion that cures rashes and mosquito bites? You are extremely smart I see. You've created this school, Novellvs Institutes, to teach people how to make products for human use much more advance."

Atem's ego boosted many levels up and he nodded. "Yes, that's why it'll be an honor to create a skin product for skin tone with you, Mr. Inishel. We can both do the world a favor by doing this."

"Yes, yes. I agree with you, Mr. Novellvs, but here's one problem-"

'RIIING RING! RIIING RING!'

Atem's right eye twitched as anger exploded inside of him all over. His smile faded as his hand roughly snatched the phone from its hook and he answered it in the harshest tone he could muster up.

"What?" He teeth gritted against each other to prevent him from yelling into the phone.

"Hello. This is Amanda Verrie, principal of St. Thomas Private Catholic School. Today a young man came into the guidance office and reported that your daughter, Adonia Irene has punched him in the nose, causing a severe nose bleed. I would like you to come down to the school so we all, as in the young boys parents, the young boy, me, the guidance counselor, your daughter, and yourself, can sit down and talk and assign a punishment." A woman spoke.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in an very important meeting; you'll have to reschedule thus another day." Atem started to go through his week's schedule to see if he had a day open for a meeting with the school principal.

"No, Mr. Novellvs, I'm sorry. You either come now or your daughter gets kicked out of this school." The woman's voice sounded as if she were better than Atem.

His heart sped up, his fingers were roughly scrapping and scratching at his laptop's keyboard in anger, his deep red eyes focused on something on his office's wall.

Slowly, he stood up, hearing f the principal and Mr. Inishel's voices, but he ignored them.

"Mr. Novellvs, are you still there?"

"Mr. Novellvs, are you okay? What's wrong?"

**'Crash!'**

The landline phone and everything else connected with it was smashed into the wall were Atem was looking at it.

"ARRRRGGGG! DAMN KIIIIDS!" The anger roar erupted from Atem as he threw anything from his desk on the wall were the landline landed at.

Mr. Inishel coward under Atem's desk as he had his fit.

Atem stomped towards his office's door, but then quickly turned around and glared at Mr. Inishel's cowering form.

"You stay right there! I'll be back!" He threw his door open, yelling at people in which he passed by.

"Move!" He pushed a man into the marble wall while a woman moved against the glass walls/windows.

"Damn it! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" Atem yelled down the halls, "DAMN THESE DAMN KIDS!"

~•~°~•~ ~•~°~•~ ~•~°~•~

Adonia was reading her assigned book that Mrs. Yana gave to her when Mrs. Yana got a call and told Adonia to go to the principal's office.

With a sigh, Adonia placed her book down and tried to find her way to the office but got lost.

She knocked on a teacher's door that said, "Welcome to Mrs. Uneal's Classroom " and asked her if she knew where the principal's office was, she yelled at her and told her to get back to class. Adonia pulled the middle finger at her. Yeah, the teacher got mad at her, but Adonia ignored her and went to another classroom door that said, "Welcome to Ms. Gaesher's Classroom".

The teacher gave Adonia the directions to where the principal's office was and now here Adonia is. In the principal's office, sitting with the fifth grader she punched, his parents, the principal, and the guidance counselor, scared out of her wits, waiting for her father to come, and she knew he'd throw the biggest fit of his life.

~:~*~:~ **~:~*~:~** ~:~*~:~

Atem's mustang screeched to a stop outside of the private catholic school and he marched into the school with the most angriest face anyone has ever seen on him.

Atem stopped at the front office and glared at the office lady who sat behind a desk.

"Where is the principal's office?"

"May I know why, s-" the woman was cut off by Atem.

"Tell me where the damn principals office is damn it!"

The office lady pointed behind her in fear, "T-take a left and it's t-two doors to the left."

Atem stormed passed the cowering woman and busted through the principal's office and caught sight of a wide eyed Adonia.

"You!" he pointed at the girl, "What is wrong with you! Are you trying to ruin me!" he marched to the girl and grabbed the armrests and shook them as he yelled at her, making the girl slightly shake in her chair from the harsh movements. "Are you trying to destroy me! What is wrong with you! Why would you do such a reckless act! Do you want me to punch you in the nose and make it bleed severely!"

Adonia turned her head and looked at the blue box of tissues on the principal's desk while her father continued to yell at her.

"Do you! Look at me when I'm speaking to you, damn it!"

Adonia just looked down at her lap and she heard the boy who she punched snicker.

"Hey, you shut up! You wasn't laughing when I punched you in the nose on the bus!" Adonia tried to jump out of her seat to punch the boy again, but her dad slammed her back down. The boy flinched with Adonia jumped up.

"You shut up! Don't you never ever ever interrupt me when I'm fucking talking to you, do you understand me!" Atem stared at Adonia, waiting for her to answer.

She didn't.

Atem's hand shot up to slap her, making her flinch, but it stopped in the air.

"Do you know how much fucking money this damn school charged me to get you alone into here? This is one of the world's greatest school and you're about to get kicked the fuck out of it because you want to fucking punch a boy as to where his nose bleeds severely! Didn't your mother ever teach you how to fucking behave, girl? Did she? What the hell is wrong with you! I should punch you in the fucking nose! These parents can sue me and do you know what could happen to me, us, my company?" Atem went back to shaking her chair.

"Mr. Novellvs! That is enough! Don't talk to her like that!" The principal stood and yelled.

"Shut up! Don't you tell me how I should and how I shouldn't speak to my child! Do you want her? Do you fucking want her because I can give her to you right now! Her and her damn brother!"

"Mr. Novellvs, calm yourself." the counselor joined in.

"I had a very very important meeting to attend to and you ruined my chance to rise up higher! What is wrong with you?" Atem continued to yell at Adonia.

"Mr. Novellvs! Keep acting up like this and your daughter and son will be kicked from this school!" the principal threatened.

Atem slowly turned around to face the principal, "Fuck you." he grabbed Adonia's hand, "Fuck you! I don't need this fucking school! Give me my damn son and I'm taking them both out of this fucking school!"

"Dad!" Adonia yelled, trying to pull her hand out of Atem's, but he had a strong grip on her.

"Shut up and let's go." Atem started to drag Adonia out of the office, but the principal piped up again. Not wanting to lose her most paying and most famous parent.

"Mr. Novellvs, please. This is not about you, it's about your children." her voice was calm and smooth, trying to calm the angry man down.

"Fuck off." he continued to drag the protesting Adonia out the door.

The principal got up and stepped in front of him. "Please, let's talk this over, okay?"

Atem just frowned at the principal, but after a minute, he released Adonia and took a seat in one of the office's chairs.

"Now, must we watch the clip from what happened on this bus this morning." the principal said as she too sat down in her chair and turned on the t.v that sat on a shelf in the corner of the office.

There Adonia was, walking to the back of the bus with Adom following close behind her. Then the boy stood up and said, _"Little kids sit in the front."_ with a smirk gracing his lips.

Adonia replied by saying, _"Make me."_ with a frown.

The boy did nothing but laugh. _"Aw! The little girl wants to be carried to her high chair."_

_"Move. Sit next to hamburger boy and let me and my brother sit in this seat."_ Atem saw Adonia point to the seat from where the boy got up from and then nod her head towards a seat, in which a fat boy sat at, diagonal from the seat where she pointed at.

_"Uh, my seat? No, thanks. Go sit in the front with your youngster friends."_ the boy said as he sat down in his seat and cross his arms over his chest.

_"Move, now."_ Adonia spoke as Atem watch her pat Adom's left arm in signal to turn around.

_"Look, little bitch, sit in the front and get out of my face!"_ the boy's parents gasped at what their son had said.

_"Move!" _Adonia yelled.

_"No!"_ the boy yelled back.

Then, everyone in the room watched as Adonia pulled her arm back and punch the boy as to where his body slammed into the buss's back door. The boy sat there, tears pouring down his eyes and covering his nose as he began to roll around on the buss's floor.

Atem shook his head, the boys parents hugged each other on the floor crying, the principal eyed Adonia, Adonia stared at the ground, and the boy had tears coming out of his eyes in embarrassment because he saw himself crying.

" Now you all have seen the terrible event that has occurred this very morning. Mr. Novellvs, Mr. Laney, and Mrs. Elda, I have to give both Adonia and Sal here suspensions. They both will be serving it tomorrow morning, in the suspension room, for the full school day." the principal said, fiddling with her wine red pin. "I hope everyone has a good evening." Principal Verrie concluded, specifically looking at Adonia.

"Can she go back to class now because I am missing a very important meeting because a ridicules interruption?" Atem asked the principal, standing up.

The other parents left with their son, Sal. The guidance counselor followed after.

"Of course, Mr. Novellvs. Adonia, can you walk yourself to class?" Ms. Verrie asked and Adonia nodded, looking down at her shoes.

Atem nudged her left shoulder, "Behave yourself. I'll be home at eleven pm."

Atem walked out of the principal's office leaving Adonia to slowly follow after him, but Ms. Verrie had stopped her.

"Adonia, may I ask what is wrong? You seemed so depressed after your father threw his little fit." Ms. Verrie leaned forward in her chair and tilted her head at Adonia.

"Leave me alone. You only make things worst." Adonia mumbled then left the office, heading to her classroom.

~:~*~:~ **~:~*~:~** ~:~*~:~

_11pm..._

Adonia and Adom were already in bed when Atem had came home.

Adonia was still awake when she heard as Atem throwing many glasses, screaming in anger, cursing at maids or butlers in slurred words as the alcoholic scent floated into Adonia's room. She winced as she heard him climbing up the stairs and fall down then getting back up to fall down again because he was too drunk to keep balance.

Adonia got up from her bed, unlocked and opened her door, and peeked out of it. She was told by the servants to close and lock her door every night because there was a high chance of Atem becoming drunk when he came home.

Adonia saw her father walk into the bathroom in the hallway and turn the shower on. Then a _**'thump!'**_ was heard after.

In concern, Adonia tip toed to the bathroom, feeling the cold sting in the air signaling the shower water was turned on very old. She poked her head through the bathroom's door and saw her father lying in the tub, passed out, with a hand resting on his forehead, his left leg hanging out of the tub, and shower head hanging and spraying all over Atem's face and expensive suit.

Adonia shook her head and turned the shower off. Walking back out of the bathroom , she yelled down the hall calling, "Dimis!"

It took a couple of minutes before Dimis finally ran into the bathroom, seeing Adonia take Atem's hair out of his face.

"My, my. Dear, Atem. He's so unique when it comes to a place to pass out at. Last time it was under the dining room table." Dimis mumbled as he grabbed Atem and slung him over his shoulder. "I'll put him in his night clothes and get him into bed. You go to bed too, you have school tomorrow." Dimis suggested as he carried Atem to his room.

Adonia nodded and walked herself back into her room. She laid down in bed, trying to fall asleep, but she couldn't. She couldn't sleep. She felt bad for upsetting her father so much. She didn't enjoy the fact that her father wanted to make her nose bleed. She didn't enjoy the fact that her father had a huge tantrum in her principals office. She didn't enjoy the fact that her father came home to have another fit and become badly drunk. No, she didn't enjoy not one of them. Her first day of school was a terrible, terrible day.

**~:~*~:~ **~:~*~:~ **~:~*~:~**

**Well, that's it for now folks! There may be some grammar issues, but don't judge me! I hope you enjoyed! Remember to review and favorite! Until next time, lovely readers!**


	6. Chapter 6:Take Your Kid To Work Day Pt1

**Chapter #6: Take Your Kid To Work Day Part 1**

**Hello! Next chapter here :) I wanted to tell everyone that I'm making this story as I go along so really, lol, It'll take time to update and all. Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. Also, I have a quiz that I want ALL of my readers to take, so please take it. Quiz. Submit when you finish it.**

* * *

**Chapter #6**

_The Next Morning…_

Adonia and Adom both waited for their bus to come, with their oranges in hands, bags on their backs (lunch bags was strapped to their book bags), and neck ties tightened around their necks to make their school uniform more classy.

Adonia's hair was put up in a perfect bun with her bangs hanging down the side of her head by her favorite maid, Avery. Avery only brushed Adom's short hair perfectly down.

The bus came rolling down the road and stopped at their stop, letting the kids board.

Both children sat in the same seat they had sat in the day before. Sal, the bus's bully, wasn't present on the bus that morning, so there was no issue with anyone.

When the bus arrived, Adonia walked Adom to his class then walked herself to the office where a teacher walked her to the ISS (In School Suspension) room. There were only twenty seats in the room and twelve seats were already taken by a few kids. Sal was not one of them. His parents must've kept him home so he wouldn't have to serve suspension.

Adonia sat in the seat closest to the door. A office woman came to Adonia and give her the work she was going to miss in class.

Adom watched as his teacher, Mr. Neako, hand out papers and explained what they were for.

"Tomorrow is _'Take Your Kid To Work Day'_. The day after that, Wednesday, January 14, 2015, it is _'Take Your Parent To School Day'_ . Now, take these home to your parents or guardians to get it signed. If you do not return it tomorrow signed, you will stay in school with me to do work."

Adom raised his hand.

"Yes, Adom?" Mr. Neako asked, handing out the last pieces of paper.

"I want to go, but my dad will say no. I don't want to do work at school." Adom stated, putting his piece of paper in his _'Take Home'_ folder.

"Well, Adom, does your father know anyone he trust that can take you to work?" Mr. Neako asked, sitting down at his desk.

"Well, there is one guy, but my sister doesn't trust him." Adom said.

"Well Adom, you must figure that situation out on your own, my pupil." He went to the overhead projector and turned it on. "Snack time, everyone!" He showed a movie on the projector screen. "Today, we'll be watching Destination Wild from Nat Geo Wild about eagles!"

Everyone cheered but Adom.

He frowned pulling out his snack which was a baggie of Honey Maid's Mini S'mores (I don't own anything from Honey Maid).

"I hate eagles..." he mumbled, eating his snack.

Adonia and Adom got off the school bus and walked to the gates.

Adonia pressed in the password, hearing the, _"Password Confirmed"_ from the computer and they both entered the open gate doors.

Both Adonia and Adom saw their father's car parked in the large, stone circular driveway. He came home early for some reason, and it didn't make Adonia really happy. She still felt bad of the events from the day before.

Adonia typed in the password for the front door to open it and quickly went up to her room to go change and do homework.

On the other hand, Adom went to go find his hotheaded father.

He started his search by looking in his father's personal office, he wasn't there. Then, Adom looked in his father's huge, royal looking bed chambers only to find him not there.

"Hmmm..." Adom dropped his book bag on the super soft red carpet from his back. Adom then climbed on his father's huge, red bed and laid in all of the many pillows, on his backside, with a finger on his chin. "If I were the 'Great Atem Novellvs' where would I be at? Hmm..."

Then, Adom had a brilliant thought as to were his father was in this palace like house. "His bar stand!"

Adom jumped off of Atem's bed and ran through the hallways, down the grand stairs, and into the dining room where the dark, polished mahogany stand sat at. No wine or liquor bottles were out on top of it and no glasses were taken out of place when Adom opened it.

Adom checked for fingerprints, but found only his little ones.

Adom sighed. He walked out of the room then decided to head for his father's counseling room.

He peeked through the glass walls only to see his father's personal counselor doing work on her computer.

"Oh well," Adom said as he skipped down the hall towards the house's movie theater, "I'll just ask him during dinner." Adom walked passed a hallway and heard his father's raised voice.

Adom smiled and ran to his voice and walked into the sitting room. There his father was, pacing back and forth, speaking to someone on his smartphone.

Adom quietly sat down in one the classic European white and gold sofas; waiting for his father to get off the phone so he could show his dad the 'Take Your Kid To Work Day' paper.

"I lost the deal... Wait do you mean? The **WHOLE** building knows that I lost the deal!...When I came back to my office, Mr. Inishel was gone. He left a note saying he wishes to never return to Novellvs I&amp;C ever again...Ah, yes. Please continue to make me feel bad about losing something I've wanted to achieve ever since I made the institution, Seto... Yes, yes. Rub the salt into my bleeding wounds. Oh you're such a good cousin, Seto." Sarcasm stained his voice as he caught sight of Adom, but he only ignored the waiting boy and continued his conversation with his cousin.

"Seto, I do recall you losing a fine deal with Miss Denice Ryan who owned that amazing entertainment business. The rumor was that you turned her down when she tried to get with you." Atem chuckled a bit. "Well I thought she was kind of attractive, aside from her attitude." Atem then laughed at something his cousin had said, "Oh please, cousin. Your attitude can match hers... Who told you that I scared Inishel off!... I did not, I merely had a little angry moment... Oh whatever, Seto... Yeah, you go do that. Have a nice evening." Atem hung up his phone, turned around, and glared, slightly, at Adom.

"What do you want, boy?" he asked, folding his arms.

"I want your autograph!" Adom giggled a bit at his little joke. "Haha, not really. I want your signature and your approval."

Atem rolled his eyes and asked, "For what?"

"For _'Take Your Kid To Work Day'_! Dad, wouldn't it be fun to have a father and son time together and get to know each-"

"No and no." Atem cut Adom off and sat down on the couch opposite of Adom's, picked up his white and red laptop, and did some work.

"Oh come on, Dad! It'll be great and it's only for one day, so it won't do much harm to your super big company." Adom tried persuading his father.

"You'll do harm to it." Atem replied bluntly.

"I promise I won't." Adom said in a whiny voice.

"I bet you will." Adom mocked his son's tone.

Adom pouted, "Don't you love me?"

"Oh, with all my heart, Son." Atem sarcastically answered.

"If you love me with all your heart, that means you have no room to love Adonia and that means you'd let me go." Adom tried tricking his father into letting him go.

Atem shook his head, grabbed his computer, and got up, "My dear, Son, it's called sarcasm." he said, walking away to his office where he wouldn't be distracted by his son.

"Please, if you don't let me go, I'll have to stay at school and do work!" Adom got up and followed his father.

"I said no, Adom! Besides, school work is good for ya." Atem yelled, heading up the grand stairs. "Stop following me!"

Adom stopped following his dad, crossed his arms, and watched his dad disappear down a hallway.

"Well, Adom, does your father know anyone he trust that can take you to work?" Mr. Neako's words came back to Adom.

In a flash, Adom ran down the stairs and back into the sitting room. He stopped at the small, gold and white, classic European coffee table where a lamp and the house phone sat on. Adom grabbed the white phone and started to go through its contacts.

"Acon Kyles, Alyssa Murry, Andrew Nimish, Annish Stone, Erra Lipeeyo, and, finally, Joseph Wheeler!" Adom pressed a button with a green little phone on it and the phone started to dial.

"Yello?" the Brooklyn accented voice drifted into Adom's ears.

Adom giggled, "Yello, Fellow."

"Who dis?" Adom could hear how confused Joey was.

"It's Adom, Mr. Joey! How could you forget me?"

"Ah! Mr. Novellvs son! Oh yes, how could I forget?" Joey remembered when he had to teach Adom what a handshake was.

"I got to ask you a question, and it's really important." Adom went on.

"Oh ahead, Kiddo. I got the time."

"Well, tomorrow is take your kid to work day and I asked my daddy- erm, Dad- (Adom corrected himself because the last time he said daddy to Atem, all hell broke out...) could he take me with him. You know, being the world's meanest father, his reply was a no. So I kinda figured he say that and I asked my teacher if it could be someone that's not Atem Novellvs who could take me to their job and he told me maybe a close friend of my dad's. So now here I am about to ask you if you could take me to your job tomorrow. Can you?" Adom smiled although he knew Joey couldn't see a thing.

"Wow, Kiddo, that's quite a question." Adom heard Joey sigh through the phone. "You know, I'm workin' with 'Tem seventy five percent of my work day considering that I am his chief assistant and in order to keep my job, you know, I gotta be on ya father's good side and do everything he says. Bringin' you to his business is disobeyin' him and you proved that statement right a few minutes ago. Besides, in the Novellvs I&amp;C Instruction Book, there is a rule that states, "'Tis a violation if an unauthorized staffer escorts a foreigner into private territory owned by Novellvs Institution or Novellvs Corporation without permission from the current owner of both Novellvs Institution or Novellvs Corporation." meaning before I bring ya into the place, I gotta ask your father and he already said no so what's the point? I'm sorry, Kiddo, but I can't." Joey answered.

Adom didn't give up just yet. "Maybe if YOU ask him, he'll say yes. You are, after all, his CA (Chief Assistant). "

"Kid-" Joey started, but was cut off.

"Pleeease, Mr. Jojo!" Adom begged.

"Fine! Kid, I'll ask him." Joey sounded a tad annoyed and then concluded the conversation. "Now, go do somethin'. I'll be callin' him right now."

"Yay! Thanks, Mr. Joey!" Adom jumped up and down.

"Yeah, whatever." The conversation ended when Joey hung up. Adom happily bounced away, leaving the phone on the couch, heading to the movie theater room.

**~8~*~8~**

~8~*~8~~8~*~8~

The next morning, Adom woke up to see Atem sitting on his bed and petting his head with a sweet smile on his face that scared Adom out of his skin.

"Good morning, Son." his voice sounded oddly soft and gentle.

Adom looked around the room for a bat or something to hit Atem with because in his head, his thought his father was going to suddenly start beating on him. Adom slowly pulled his covers up to his nose.

"Uh, good morning, Dad." Adom started to scoot back a bit, trying to get as far away as he could from his crazy father. "I have to take a shower, so if you don't mind, can you-"

Atem nodded, "Yes, yes. You want me to leave, but I've found this-" Atem reached down and picked up Adom's school bag and placed it on his lap, "this school bag in my bedroom and a paper that said, _"Take Your Child To Work Day"_ and I couldn't help but think that, one, who the hell was in my bedroom and, two, should I sign this piece of paper?" Atem spoke calmly, looking at the paper.

Adom's eyes widened when he heard his father figure out he was in his room.

"You know, Son, after a little debate in my head and a phone call from a employee, I've finally made my decision." Atem's eyes met with his son's and the smile came back. "My decision on the piece of paper, of course. I signed it. But here was the thing, someone was still in my room and that crime cannot be pushed aside without a proper punishment." Atem looked down at the green bookbag then back to his son's frightened blue eyes without a smile on his face, "Son, I know it was you who entered my bedroom."

There was a long pause of silence when suddenly Atem smiled again. "Well, get dressed properly, My child, because we are going to work. I have a tux that you can wear to work inside your wardrobe and jump into it quickly because I am not a patient man." Atem spoke the words not, patient, and man with so much fiery that Adom flinched, and the scariest thing about it, Atem still smiled while saying it but his eyes burned with anger.

Atem stood up, making the bag fall off his lap. He stepped over it, walking out to the hallway, yelling for Adonia to wake up.

Adom went to his closet, seeing the new, expensive looking tuxedo hanging up. Adom pulled it out and placed it on his bed. After getting in the shower, brushing his teeth and hair, he jumped into his new tux. A red bowtie, a gold blazer, gold trousers, red dress shoes, and a red dress shirt under the blazer.

"Ugh, I'm stiff." Adom mumbled as he waddled down the grand stairs. When he reached the dining room, he saw Adonia and Atem already there. Dimis stood nearby, holding a white napkin in his hands.

Atem smiled again when he saw Adom come into the room. "My son, you look very spiffy." Atem commented and Adom looked down, blushing.

When Adom jumped into his seat, Dimis tucked the napkin into his shirt. Adom was about to pull it out, but Atem stopped him.

"Now, Son, when eating in a tux or a suit, a gentleman needs to tuck a napkin into his shirt so no disaster will get on it." Atem spoke before sipping some of his red wine.

Adom nodded and started eating his waffles. After breakfast was over, Atem told his kids to get into his car.

The two went to the open garage and opened the front door. Not knowing how to get to the back seat, (there's not backdoor) Adom started to climb on the driver's seat.

"Adom! What are you doing! Dad will kill you if he see's your shoe prints on his seat!" Adonia yelled, trying to wipe the prints off the black, leather seat.

Adom shrugged, "He's been being nice to me all of a sudden, I don't think he'll really care." Adom hopped into the seat. "Just hurry up and get back here, Adonia. He won't notice."

"Notice what?" a unusually nice voice asked.

Adonia turned around to see her father and looked at her shoes while Adom smiled at his father.

Atem's smile faded as he glared at his car. "Something's not right here." He looked everywhere outside of the mustang then stopped at the open car door, looking at Adom. "What did you do?" he asked. Then his eyes slid down to his driver's seat when Adom shrugged. His eyes widened and he pushed away from his car with a hand on his heart and the other hand other his mouth.

"_**WHY!**_" His face was horrified and he fell to his knees.

"Oh no.." Adonia trailed off, covering her ears.

"**WHHHHHYYYYYYYYY!**"

**Meanwhile inside the house…  
**

All the servants jumped when they heard the scream of their boss.

Dimis shook his head knowing that one or both of the children did something to Atem's car. Oh how he loves that car. Out of all seven cars Atem had, the mustang was his favorite. If a bird poops on that car, he'd freak out. Dimis could only imagine what those kids did to the car.

_**Back With Atem, Adonia, and Adom…**_

A white 2015 Escalade ESV Platinum stopped in front of the private catholic school and the family of three stepped out of it. (Atem switched the mustang with his escalade because he felt like he was going to die if he was around the footprints any longer.)

Adonia went to her class while Atem and Adom went to Adom's class.

When both of the boys entered the kindergarten classroom, Adom dragged Atem to his seat and made him sit next to it. (The classroom was set up to where the kids sat in their seats while the parents had a chair next to the desk and sat there)

After all parents and students was settled in their chairs, Mr. Neako started talking.

"Good morning, parents and guardians. I see that everyone is here so no one will be staying at school to do work. My assistant, Ms. Keenale will be collecting everyone's signed paper's. Tomorrow is 'Take Your Parent To School Day'. That paper should be signed and bringed to school tomorrow. I will be coming around to pass out packets to your children so while she or he is at your job, parents, she or he will be filling out questions." Mr. Neako started handing out the thin packet to everyone. "For example, the first question is what job does your parent work at; your child will fill out the blank line below. Well, that's all I have to say. I hope everyone has a great day!" Mr. Neako opened the classroom's doors as parents and students headed out.

Atem hopped into his truck with Adom following close by.

"Yay, Dad! Ready? Are you excited?" Adom asked in the back seat, bouncing up and down.

"Oh yes, Son. I am very very excited." Atem boredly uttered, pulling away from the school and heading to Novellvs Institutes.

_Forty Minutes Later…_

Atem's truck pulled into his private parking lot under the huge turning torso building.

"Dad, it's dark down here…" Adom mumbled, getting out of the truck. He was by Atem's side within a second.

Atem smirked a bit, "Yes. Spooky scary monsters live down here. They'd sneak up behind you and take your limbs off slowly, one by one." Atem spoke.

Adom giggled, "Dad! Monsters aren't real!" Adom yelled.

Adom's echoes were heard in the whole parking lot. Atem winched a little when Adom yelled in his ears.

"Hey! My echoes! Daddy- erm Dad- I can hear my echoes!" Adom yelled happily.

"Cool." Atem replied.

Both Adom and Atem headed out the parking lot and into the large torso turning building.

Through the glass doors of Novellvs Institutes, a red and gold classic carpet made the floors, white walls with golden borders that was decorated with beautiful and interesting paintings and certificates, classic red and gold couches sat around a white and gold classic table. A golden chandelier hung above it with ten smaller, circular lights in the ceiling making a circle around it. A classic red, white, and gold desk sat between two golden grand stairs that came up to a glass elevator. Other white and gold sofas sat around the room with golden wall tables (I do not own the picture or the object being shown within the picture. The wall table looks like that, but golden) attached to the walls in other places. The wall tables held vases with red, white, or both colored roses in them.

"Good morning, Mr. Novellvs." A woman with short blonde hair and bright hazel eyes, dressed in a red and gold business outfit greeted as she stood behind the classical desk.

"Morning, Ms. Amber Rose . Adom, say "Good morning" to Ms. Amber Rose." Atem told Adom.

"Good morning, Ms. Amber Rose." Adom greeted with a cute smile.

"Awww!" Amber cooed. "He's so cute! Is he your son, Mr. Novellvs?"

"Sadly," Adom heard his father mumble, "yes." he answered.

"What's your name, young man?" Amber asked.

"Atem Novellvs!" Adom joked and giggled to himself. Atem glared down at him and smacked him upside the head without Amber knowing, and he done it with a smile.

"Ouch!" Adom yelped, holding his head. "My name is Adom Irene."

"Irene? I thought he was your son, Mr. Novellvs." Amber spoke, confused.

"And I thought you'd be smart enough to figure out that he has his mother's last name, Ms. Amber Rose, but I guess not." Atem said with a roll of his eyes. "Come, Adom. Let's get this day done and over with. Have a nice rest of the day, Ms. Amber Rose." Atem concluded and walked up the grand stairs to the elevator with Adom following him.

"You too, Mr. Novellvs and Mr. Irene!" Amber called out after the two.

**~8~*~8~**

Atem and Adom both got off the elevator and onto the top floor of the building. The top floor was a room with mahogany walls and dark wooden floors. On the left was an electric mahogany fireplace and the right was a wall only of glass that showed the view of Miami City. Two couches sat near the fireplace with a white carpet under it and a marble topped mahogany table in front of them.

A mahogany bookshelf was against the wall right from the fireplace. In the center back wall of the room was a large mahogany desk and a very familiar blonde sat behind it, typing into a white computer. Behind the desk was a hallway on the far right and a hallway on the far left. The left hallway held a ladies and a gentlemen's bathroom while the right hallway held Atem's office.

"Mr. Joey!" Adom yelled, running over to the man.

Joey looked up from his computer and smiled. "Mornin', Mr. Novellvs and Mr. Novellvs. Everyone is in, Sir." Joey informed.

"Good." Atem spoke and headed for his office. "Come on, Adom. Leave Joseph alone." Atem walked into his hallway with Adom following him looking out of the wall-like windows.

"Hey, Dad, what's that?" Adom asked, pointing at a building that was taller than Atem's casting a shadow through the windows when noon came.

Atem took a quick glance at it then deeply frowned, "That building is the first official building of Richard's Corporation. He is a rival. I would've easily been first place if Mr. Inishel took my offer. Now Mr. Inishel is in that building, accepting an officer that is nothing compared to mine. I promised Mr. Inishel more fame, more money, and the honor to work with me, but instead, Mr. Inishel wants to give his whole company up to Richard's because he was promised a pretty stock of stupid lotions that causes rashes. I must add, Mr. Inishel is not the smartest around…" Atem reached his door and punched in his password.

"Password confirm." the computer sounded once Atem pressed enter.

The office door slid open and oth Atem and Adom stepped into it. Adom had though the office would be red, white, and gold with all classic furniture, but he was wrong.

The office was huge. All the walls was glass but the huge black wall that was technically a bookshelf that held hundreds of books, a huge black U-shaped desk faced the windows with two small black sofas sat in front of it. The carpet was white and a projector hung above everything, pointing to a projector screen that hung from the ceiling against the windows. Two black sofas sat against one side of a window, around a black coffee table. The coffee table held a white pitcher of water with two white cups sitting next to it and a white vase that held black and white flowers. His office actually looked modern.

"How do you know his lotions gives rashes, Dadd- erm, Dad?" Adom asked.

"I have a worker, her name's Tea and I told her to try some of Richard's lotion, because they believe everything of theirs is much better than mines, and she started breaking out right in front of me. I've tried it on twenty other people, they all have broken out also." Atem answered, sitting at his desk and turning his white computer on.

Adom jumped on one of the bigger black sofas that sat around the coffee table. "I like your office, Dad." Adom complimented.

"Thanks." Atem mumbled, typing into his computer. "Now do your work."

"Okay." Adom took his packet out of his bookbag and laid on the couch, leaning on his elbows and looking down at the first question.

_**Where does your parent/guardian work?**_

Adom looked up at his father who still was typing into his computer. "Daddy- erm, Dad?" Atem red evil eyes looked into Adom's. "Where do you work?" Atem's eyes narrowed a bit then he looked back down at his laptop, continuing to type his work.

Suddenly, Atem picked up a white controller and pointed it towards the projector, pressing down on a button. The projector screen showed a google docs screen.

"Son, give me all of your questions, and I will answer them." Atem spoke while typing in:

Novellvs Institutes and Novellvs Corporation

Adom read five more questions. What does your parent/guardian do? What does your parent's/guardian's job do? How long has your parent/guardian been working at this job? How much does your parent/guardian gets every hour? Where is your parent's/guardian's job located? All of the questions was answered on the projector screen.

_**2\. Produce many different health products, manufacture electronics, build many various kinds/types of buildings, provide education on topics of physical health such as: Eye, hair and skin products. Make deals with other Entrepreneurs or CEOs.**_

**3\. Answer is the same exact answer to question number one.**

**4\. Ever since the age 14.**

**5\. $43,748 Per Hr.**

**6\. Miami, FL.**

Adom copied the answers down while his father continued his work. After Adom finished the first six questions, he got up and went to his father's desk.

"So, Dad. What we gonna do today?" his cherry smile faded when his father answered.

"Well I am going to work while you are going to answer your questions." Atem answered with no emotion.

"But, Daaaad! It's 'Take Your Kid To Work Day'! We're supposed to have fun!" Adom whined.

"I took you to work and I've already had enough fun for a day, so sit down back on that couch and be quiet until I'm done work." Atem said while continuing to type on his computer.

Adom sat back down on the couch, he needed an adventure…

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed! I took out the other half of the chapter because I didn't want this chapter to be too long, filled with a bunch of nonsense… It's supposed to be funny, but still should be a proper story at the same time. The other half of this story shall be posted, hopefully, soon. I have a quiz that I want ALL of my readers to take, so please take it. It's on my profile page. Submit when you finish it. Story may have errors because I'm too lazy to fix everything… Also, I own NOTHING but my characters and my plot. Please remember to comment and favorite! Until next time! ~WiseCandiceWise**


	7. Chapter 7:Take Your Kid To Work Day Pt2

**Chapter #7**

_**Previously… **_

"So, Dad. What we gonna do today?" Adom's cherry smile faded when his father answered.

"Well, I am going to work while you are going to answer your questions." Atem answered with no emotion.

"But, Daaaad! It's 'Take Your Kid To Work Day'! We're supposed to have fun!" Adom whined.

"I took you to work and I've already had enough fun for a day, so sit down back on that couch and be quiet until I'm done work." Atem said while continuing to type on his computer.

Adom sat back down on the couch, he needed an adventure…

**~:~*~:~**

_**Presently...**_

Atem's office was completely quiet, not counting the sound of Atem quickly typing and the sound of the air conditioner gently blowing.

Adom had been sitting on the couch for five minutes before he got really bored. "Dad, I gotta go potty." Adom mumbled with a plan forming in his head.

"Yeah, ask Joseph where it's at." Atem replied, continuing his work. He paid no heed to his sneaky son or the suspicious smirk on his face.

Adom jumped off the couch and headed to the glass door, walking out to the 'bathroom'.

**~*~:*:~*~**

Adom sneaked out of the office and tiptoed at the end of the hallway, peeking out at Joseph's desk. Joseph was typing into his computer, while his printer was printing many papers, and he was on his office phone talking to someone.

Adom tried to figure out how to get to the constantly moving elevator without Joseph noticing.

"_Hmmm." _Adom hummed in his head. Adom saw rubberbands on Joseph's desk and a bowl of marbles on a table wall besides him. "_Brilliant!" _Adom smiled, reaching into the bowl and grabbing a few marbles. He then quickly sneaked up to Joseph's desk when Joey turned around to collect the printed papers. As Joey was still checking the papers, Adom took a rubber band from his desk. Adom positioned the marble into the rubber band, aiming for the arrow pointing up on the elevator and shot perfectly.

Adom held back a giggle when he heard Joseph stop talking through the phone when he heard the contact of the marble to the elevator. "What the…" He shook his head and continued to speak of interviewing times that were available.

'_Thanks for buying me all of those slingshots, Mom. The practice of knowing how to use one came in handy!" _Adom thought. It took a little while for the elevator to come considering Adom was on the top floor, the 54th floor. Meanwhile, Adom had a plan to get into the elevator without Joseph knowing.

Adom thought that if he could find a distraction for Joseph and run for the elevator really fast, Joseph wouldn't notice him.

Once the elevator came up, a man in a black suit came out of the elevator with round glasses on his face, holding a bunch of sloppy stacked papers.

"_What a nerd…" _Adom thought, rolling his eyes, seeing him dropping his papers and trying to pick them all up then pushing his glasses up to his face. Joseph paid the man no attention as he continued to print papers, type, and speak through the phone.

"Uh, Uh, S-sir?" the man asked.

"Yeah, Yeah. We will ship it all in, in three business days." Joseph held his pointing finger up to the man as if telling him to wait for a minute. Joey hastily waved to the chairs for the man to go sit down and wait.

Adom sling shotted another marble to the elevator to make it stay up longer.

"S-sir? I-I have a meeting w-with Mr. Atem Novellvs. I-I don't want to be late. I've worked so hard to impress him and get this j-job."

Joseph angrily looked at the man continuing to talk on the phone.

"Mr. Novellvs said to come at 11:45 A.M. on the dot; not a second late nor a second early. I-I-I came and now you won't let me see him. Sir, this is v-very important to me." The dude complained.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Wanda…" Joseph held his hand over the phone "I am speaking on the phone! Sir, please take a seat over there." Joseph spoke with a slight frown on his face.

"Sir, p-please. I-I need this, and-"

"And I need you to sit down. I must check you and everything else out before I send you into Mr. Novellvs office."

"Bu-but…"

Adom took the time to sneak into the elevator and pressed the button that would send him to the first floor. Joseph didn't notice a thing.

Once he reached the first floor, he sneaked down the grand stairs, seeing Amy still behind her desk speaking through her landline work phone to someone.

"_Darn!" _Adom though, '_I forgot that I had to get passed her." _Adom frowned a bit then sighed. "My predictions are that the buildings exit is about fiveteen to twenty feet away from me but thirteen to fiveteen feet away from her." Adom whispered to himself. "I run .27 miles per minute…" Adom's face brightened up. "I'll be able to make it in time!"

Adom knew if he said this to another person, they would look at him confused and think he was talking nonsense when Adom was only solving complicated math.

Adom grabbed the bouquet of flowers that was in a vase on a table in front of him to cover his face. He ran down the stairs in a flash.

"Oh…" Amber Rose gasped with that squeaky voice of hers then waved. "Have a nice day, Sir!" she yelled after the running boy, unfamiliar of who he was.

"Uh…" Adom mumbled. "Yeah, you too!" Adom yelled in a deeper voice than usual to hide his identity more as he exited the huge building.

"He must be in a rush for something if he's running that fast…" Amber Rose thought out loud. "Wait a minute…" Amber Rose look up at the banister to the table in which a vase sat with no flowers in it. "Where did those flowers go?"

**~*~:*:~*~**

Adom smiled, walking through the city. As he did so, he shoved the flowers into a purse, carelessly, that belonged to a woman who was walking by. She did not notice the pull of her purse on her shoulder when Adom shoved the flowers into the purse, so she continued walking through the crowd and talking through her smartphone.

He was proud that he had escaped his father's building without his father's notice. He knew he'd be in much trouble later, but it was his time to shine at the moment. Adom headed for Richards Corporation.

Adom finally came up to Richards Corporation. His journey of getting through the huge, loud crowds of people, crossing the ferocious streets, and going through another round of the crazy crowds was all over; he was here.

Adom looked up at the enormous building, almost falling back when he leaned back too far. He stepped forward to one of the two revolving doors. Running around in the door a few times, he finally ran inside the building. He stepped up to the receptionist desk.

"I have a meeting with Mr. Richards's right now, Madam." Adom spoke with a slightly deeper voice than usual.

The woman looked at Adom suspiciously and nodded slowly. She then pointed to an elevator, "Top floor."

Adom nodded and did directly what she said. He went to the top floor.

Once Adom got there he walked passed an empty receptionist desk and walked into the office that said, "_Mr. Albert Richards_". He opened the door and casually walked into the office.

Two men looked at Adom as he entered the office.

"Um, excuse me. Who are you?" The one in a royal blue and silver tux asked. He had the nametag, "_Mr. Richards_" on his blazer and he was sitting behind a desk.

"Hello. My name is Adom Irene, the last child of Atem Novellvs. I was sent here on behalf of Mr. Inishel." Adom proudly spoke.

"W-what?" the man in the black and white tux questioned with wide eyes. "What does he want? I-I don't want to see that psycho anymore!"

"He ask for forgiveness and wants you to take what he offers and in return he wants your workmanship. Please, my father has been mourning since the loss of the deal. It wasn't his fault. He had to attend a school meeting because of my sister and it made him frustrated. I don't know what had happened exactly but I do know that he really wants this deal to work." Adom acted sad.

"Oh! Il mio, che bella discorso!" Mr. Inishel yelled out with one hand to his heart.

Mr. Richard stood with a frown to his face; looking at Adom with a mad expression. "You are not taking my shine, you little runt."

"Oh let's see about that, Mr. Richards." Adom responded with a small smile on his face. "What do you say, Mr. Inishel?"

"Oh my. What to choose from?" Mr. Inishel spoke with that italian accent of his.

"Mr. Inishel, you were just about to sign the contract before this runt came into my office!" Mr. Richards angrily yelled.

"Besides, Mr. Inishel, Mr. Richards makes lotions that causes rashes and my father always has to save the people with his rash cure. Why get that instead of getting the honor to work with my father, for fame, and more money?" Adom persuaded.

"Mr. Inishel, you shouldn't listen to this rat. What could he know about my lotions? Seriously, what could he even know about the business world." Mr. Richards argued.

"Mr. Richard, my father has told me about you. He had a sample size of about 21 people and they have all broken out in rashes immediately once they've tried your lotion." Adom calmy confirmed.

"That's no real sample size! A good sample size needs at least 100 people!" Mr. Richards sneered.

"Well then, tell me, Mr. Richards. How big was your sample size when you made your rashy lotion, and what was the results?" Adom asked a with a smirk.

"W-well." Mr. Richards stuttered, breaking into a sweat. "1,000 of course… All results was that no one got a rash."

"Hmm. Well my father only used about 20 people and every single one of them got a rash. How incredible and how so..?"

"Your father's a liar! He didn't even test out my lotion! That's not true!" Mr. Richards stomped.

"My father never lies." Adom opposed.

"Prove it kid!" Mr. Richards yelled.

"Fine. Give me your rashy lotion then." Adom held out his hand.

Mr. Richards eyes widened. "Why?"

"So I can prove that my father never lies." Adom smiled rolling his eyes.

"N-no!" Mr. Richards yelled in fright. "This lotion causes a lot of money, Kid!"

"Oh come on… It'll only be a little bit. I'll give my father the bill after I prove you wrong." Adom spoke, trying not to laugh.

"Come, Mr. Richards. It's only a bit of lotion." Mr. Inishel cut in.

Mr. Richards roughly sighed. "Fine." He grabbed a bottle of lotion from one of his shelves and shoved it into the child's waiting hand.

Adom took the bottle of lotion, rolled his sleeve up all the way to his elbow, and rubbed some of the lotion onto his skin, and after about two minutes, his skin started turning, super soft, red, and itchy.

Mr. Inishel's eyes widened and took the boy's arms in his hands. "Do not scratch, my boy. The skin is too soft and it'll tear or pop if messed with.

Adom tried not to scratch. "My father never lies." Adom verified with a nod to his arm.

Mr. Richards snatche the lotion bottle from Adom's hand and placed it back on his shelf. "Maybe your skin is sensitive."

Adom shook his head in disappointment, "Just like the other 20 people my father tried it on…"

"Correct. Your father owes me $20, Kid, for you using my lotion. Come, Mr. Inishel. Sign this contract and we can get this done and over with." Mr. Richards sat back down in his seat.

Mr. Inishel boldly shook his head. "This young man has a rash from that poisonous lotion and so did all of the twenty other people Mr. Novellvs has tried it on."

"I've tried it on 1,000 people and none has gotten rashes!" Mr. Richards yelled.

"How would I know that?" Mr. Inishel asked.

"How would you know if all of those twenty people gotten rashes?" Mr. Richards angrily asked.

"Because my father never lies and I have just proved that!" Adom answered with a proud smile. Mr. Inishel nodded, agreeing with Adom.

"GET OUT OF MY OFFICE!" Mr. Richards roared! "**GET OUT!**" He pointed to his office door.

Adom stuck his tongue out and laughed at Mr. Richards loss.

"SECURITY!" Mr. Richards yelled.

"Oh no…" Adom tried running to the door, but two big, tall, muscular men caught him by both of his arms.

"Take both of them out of my building. Give that child back to his father who is Atem Novellvs. The man who owns the building next door." Mr. Richards huffed.

Adom's eyes widened when he heard he was being taken back to his father. One of the big men let go of Adom and took hold of Mr. Inishel's cowering form.

"Oh why do I always get to work with the temperamental C.E.O's and entrepreneurs?" Mr. Inishel cried as both Adom and Mr. Inishel was being dragged out of the building.

**~8~*~8~ **

"A-and it really will be an h-honor to work with you, Mr. Novellvs. I have heard g-great things about you and your company. I r-really wish to be part of it." the nerdy man who sat in front of Atem's desk concluded.

Atem boredly nodded. He had sat through an interview with this man for about an hour. The man sounded like a genius, but he was extremely boring and needs speech lessons. He was quite the stutterer. Atem took a deep breath and began to talk, neatly stacking the nerdy man's papers on his desk.

"I really did enjoy you presentation, seeing as you really want to be in this business with me." Atem calmly spoke, shutting off his projector and the man's presentation disappeared off the screen. "Now, what I admire of you." He politely crossed his hands and looked at the nodding man. "You are intelligent, determined, hardworking, and very, very creative. You have a wide interested and as I saw in your bio, a great liking of working on creams and lotions."

"Y-yes, yes, yes. I really do enjoy that." The man agreed.

"To wrap this interview up with a bow and tie, I-" Atem was cutted off when Joseph and a huge man holding Adom came into his office.

**~*~8~*~**

_**Earlier with Joseph…**_

Joseph was talking on the phone and organising papers when a huge man carrying Adom came into the office waiting room.

"Oh my." Joseph quietly commented. "Mr. Teeloe, I'll have to call you back. Something important has came up and I need to deal with it." Joseph looked up to the man who stood in front of his desk then to Adom who was being held by the back of his collar.

Joseph shook his head and sighed, pinching his nose and mumbling, "Your father is gonna have a fit." Joseph looked back up at Adom, "What have you done?"

"Erm, nothing?" Adom spoke, playing with his fingers.

Joseph shook his head again and stood up, motioning for the man to follow him. "Come this way." He said and walked to Atem office.

Joseph opened the door and looked at Atem who was looking at Adom with a frown on his face. "It's for you, Mr. Novellvs." Joseph quietly stated, turned around, and left, the door closing behind him.

**~*~*.*~*~**

Adom was scared beyond his wits and the man gently placed him on the floor.

"Hi, Dad." Adom mumbled nervously playing with the end of his blazer.

Atem did nothing concerning Adom and went back to dealing with the nerdy man who was staring at his ashamed son.

"I will hire you into Novellvs Corporation of the position you like. You start tomorrow at 6:45 am and end 10: 30 pm, but for the rest of the week you'll come into work at 6:30 am and end at 9:45 pm. Thank you for joining me in this interview and joining the company of Novellvs I&amp;C, have a nice day." Atem handed the man his papers and stood up, shaking his hand.

"T-thank you, Mr. Nov-vellvs. It's an honor." The man looked like he was about to have a fit of happiness. He quickly left Atem, his son, and the huge man alone in the office.

Atem started typing into his computer, ignoring the man's and his son's presence.

"I have been ordered to bring this child to you." The large man spoke first with a super deep voice, breaking the heavy tension that was in the room.

"Ordered by who?" Atem asked with his eyebrows going up in a questioning look, still typing into his computer.

"By Mr. Richards, Mr. Novellvs." the man answered.

Atem looked at Adom with emotionless eyes, "Why?"

The room was silent for a few minutes before Adom finally answered his father. "W-well, I've heard how upset you were when you l-lost the deal with Mr. Inishel and I went to get him back for you…" Adom shakily answered.

Atem noticed Adom had a rash on his right arm. He stood up, shoo-ing the man to get out of his office, and took his son's arm into his hands and examined it.

"How did you get that?" Atem asked, looking more closely at the rash.

"I've tried Mr. Richards lotion to prove that you don't lie and that your claim of everyone getting rashes from his lotion is correct." Adom again answered.

"And he proved him wrong, Mr. Novellvs."

Atem looked up and saw Mr. Inishel standing behind Adom with his hands on Adom's shoulders. "You should be proud of your son, not angry with him. He has gotten me back for the deal."

Atem looked back down at Adom's swollen rash then stood up, leading Adom to the door and motioning Mr. Inishel to follow.

Atem looked at Joseph who was speaking through his office phone as usual as he stepped out of the small hallway, "If anyone comes up, tell them I'll be back shortly." Atem calmly spoke, heading to the elevator.

Joseph nodded and held his thumbs up, still talking on the phone.

Atem boarded the elevator and pressed the button for the 14th floor. The doors closed after Adom and Mr. Inishel boarded the elevator with Atem, and started to slowly head down to the 14th floor.

"Rash: A change of the skin in which affects the skin's color, look, or feel. A rash may be found in one part of the body, or affect all parts of the body's skin. Rashes may cause skin to change color, itch, become warm, bumpy, chapped, dry, cracked, blistered, or swell, and, sometimes, may be painful. One way a rash can be formed is if Mr. Richards lotion is applied to skin. Here's a valuable lesson, do not ever apply any of Mr. Richards creations to any parts of your body." Atem spoke out of the blue. "Son, I am proud of you for what you've done, but I am also upset that you would lie to me and sneak out of my safety. Your act, however, you go unpunished."

Mr. Inishel shook his head. "_He must be torturing his kids at home if. So sad, I fine the boy so sweet…"_

Finally the three reached the 14th floor. People in white science coats ran this way and that. Everything was white or clear but the blue, red, or many other colored formulas in testing tubes. Microscopes and other science equipment was placed on desks as scientist used them.

"This is the science wing. 'Tis to hold scientist and their creations, what I create, medical supply, and etcetera." Atem explained. "We call it the 14th floor so'd people will not try to rob whatever is in here while no one is around. The thief would think it's just a regular floor, besides, why would the thief have any suspicions about the 14th floor? Why not the second floor? Know what I'm talking about?" Atem babbled heading to a glass door and opened it.

Turning on the light, Adom saw that there was a white treatment chair in the middle of the room, a silver, rectangular table on the right hand side of the room with many tools on it, a white L-shaped desk facing in front of the chair but against the glass windows, and a white shelf full of books and supplies.

"Take a seat on the chair, Son." Atem spoke grabbing a white lab coat from the coat hanger right next to the door.

"W-what are you going to do?" Adom asked, shakily stepping up on the chair to sit on it.

"Cure you of your rash. Now lie back and relax because this will hurt." Atem smirked at his son's frightened response while he place science goggles over his face and rubber gloves on his hands.

Atem took a quick glance at Adom's swollen rash that seemed to be starting to fill up with some kind of liquid in his body. He went over to his table of tools and picked up a needle, a alcohol wipe packet, and a bandaid.

"D-Dad? Are you gonna give me a sh-shot?" Adom afraidly asked.

Atem was enjoying his son's fear and decided to scare him a bit more. "This shot makes sure you stay awake when I give you surgery. I don't need for you to pass out and die on me." Atem pulled a doctor's stool out from under the silver table and next to Adom.

Adom stated trembling, tears threatened to fall from his eyes, and his breathing hitched.

Atem frowned took Adom's arms in his hands again, closely looking at the rash. "I was just playing with you, boy, so stop your crying." Atem mumbled loud enough for Adom to hear. "Mr. Inishel, please do take a seat at my desk. I won't take long." Atem said, pointing to the L-shaped desk.

Mr. Inishel nodded, taking a seat at the desk, but also watched Atem closely. "How old are you?"

Atem looked at him and smiled a bit, "24, but I assure you that I am certified to do this. My D.O. came quite early. As you can see, it hangs in a frame on that wall." Atem answered, pointing to the wall behind Adom.

"Now look away, Son." Atem mumbled whipping the alcohol wipe under his son's rash and then placed the needle into it.

Adom wanted to cry and pull away from his father, but Atem had quite a grip on his arm and if he did do so, Atem could harm him or Atem would yell at him.

Atem slowly took out the liquid that filled some of his rash and took the needle out. He went over to his shelf and took out a small, white, cylinder shaped bottle and headed back to Adom.

"Now this," Atem started, opening the small bottle, "is my famous cure for rashes. I call it Numerous because it cures numerous different rashes." Atem took some of the thick cream and gently rubbed it into Adom's skin until it became clear.

Adom shivered a bit when he felt the coldness of the cream make contact with his itchy skin.

Atem noticed it and responded, "I see that you notice the cream is cold. Well, it's cold for a reason. As I said on the elevator, rashes may become warm. Cooling the rash down may bring more comfort and make the itching go away just a bit until the rash fully heals." Atem took his gloves off and closed the jar. He threw away his gloves and placed the jar into Adom's hands.

"This will be coming home with us because you take the cream every five hours if you know what's best for you." Atem mumbled, putting the band aid on Adom's arm and motioning for him to get up.

Three of the males headed back to the elevator.

Atem, Adom, and Mr. Inishel made it back onto the 54th floor, Atem's office floor.

"Adom, wait here. Joseph. watch him." Atem ordered and headed to his office, "Mr. Inishel, if you may, follow me."

Both Atem and Mr. Inishel headed into Atem's office as they went to finish their deal.

Adom sat down on one of the couches in the waiting room.

"Hey, Kid." Joseph called out.

Adom turned around to face Joseph and was surprised to see him smiling.

"You did a good thing." Joseph stated. "Novellvs I&amp;C will become the greatest business if we work with Mr. Franklin Inishel. This was one of your fathers goals to become the top business in the entire world. How'd you do it?" Joseph asked.

"I got a rash." Adom answered with a smile on his face, "but my Dad will cure it."

Joseph nodded, "Yes he will...but probably as a thanks for winning back Mr. Inishel for him." Joseph mumbled with a chuckle.

Adom smiled and sat back down in his seat and waited for the day to come to an end.

The white cadillac pulled up into the circular driveway at 11:42 pm of a mansion and out stepped Atem Novellvs.

Atem went to the back door of the cadillac and lifted the sleeping Adom in his arms and carried him into the mansion. He went to his son's room and tucked him into his bed and went to his room to get ready for bed (By the way, his job serves dinner on the second 25th floor, the dining floor.).

Atem shutted off his lights and climbed into his kingsized bed after he was done with his routine of parking his truck into his garage, locking all doors, turning on his alarm system for the night, brushing his teeth, changing his clothes, and taking his prescribed sleeping pills.

Atem may not admit out loud, but he truly did love his kids. Even if he yelled at them, scared them, or spanked them he would still love them. His son had made him proud this very day for getting Mr. Inishel back for him and he thanked him for so.

It didn't take long for the pills effects to work on Atem and he fell into a peaceful needed sleep.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8: Troublemakers

**Chapter #8 **

_**The Next Day... **_

Adom woke up the next morning in his bed but still dressed in his tuxedo. Shaking his head, Adom got up and ready for school.

Once he was dressed into his uniform, blonde hair brushed, teeth cleaned, and bed made, Adom headed downstairs to breakfast.

Adonia and Atem were already at the table eating when Adom showed up. Adom hopped into his chair and smiled at Dimis who nodded back in return.

"Hey, Dad" Adom started, "are you going to come to my school for _'Take Your Parent/Guardian To School Day'?_ It'll be fun."

"Will it be as fun as yesterday?" Atem asked.

"Funner!" Adom answered.

"Well no; I'm not going. Also, Son, 'Funner' is not a word, so don't say it ever again." Atem replied in a monotone voice.

"But, Daaad! Come on please! I don't want to be the only one there without a parent!" Adom whined.

Atem rolled his eyes. "Well sometimes you have to accept the bad things in life. I had; too many times."

"Fine!" Adom pouted and continued his breakfast, then had an idea. "Hey, Dimis, could you come to my school?"

"Adom, Stop asking everyone!" Atem angrily yelled and stood up. "You've done that last time and I will not allow it to happen again. I am your father, not Dimis! When I say no, I mean NO!"

Adom looked down at his plate, pouting more. "I only want to participate in activities in school like other kids do. When I was in preschool, Mommy always spend the whole day there on Tuesday's and Thursday's. Mommy was fun." Adom hopped out of his chair and went to get his bags to leave.

"Mr. Adom! Don't forget your orange!" Dimis yelled, going after him.

Atem rolled his eyes and finished his breakfast.

Adonia stared at her father in disgust and spoke up, "Is it hard for you just to go to his class for ONE day? It's not like you have to be there everyday."

Atem glared at Adonia for a few minutes then replied a smartass reply. "Is it hard for you to shut the fuck up for a day and let me deal with my business and not you dealing with my business?"

Adonia gritted her teeth and jumped out of her seat, ran to her father, and stomped her heels on his feet.

"Ouch!" Atem exclaimed, holding his food. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" Atem yelled trying to chase after the retreating Adonia with her injured foot. "Get back here!"

"I hate you! You're the worst dad ever! I wish Mom never died!" Adonia yelled, getting her bags and going to her bus stop with Adom.

"Arrrg! Damn kids!" Atem yelled, limping to the door and grabbing his car keys.

**~*~•°•~*~**

Adonia kicked at the pretty roses that lined the beginning of the driveway, right before the gates.

"Why. Is. He. Such. An. Idiot!" Adonia yelled, kicking the roses with all of her might. Her shoes got dirty and scratched up, her stockings ripped up, her legs a little bloody from the thorns of the roses rubbing against them.

"Miss Adonia, please stop, you're hurting yourself." Dimis came up to Adonia after dealing with Adom who threw rocks as hard as he could at cars that passed by. Only three drivers came out of their car to yell at him.

"No! Need. To. Vent. My. Anger. On. Something!" She kicked the last rose bush until the roots came up and out of the ground.

"Why are you too getting so mad because Mr. Novellvs said that he doesn't want to go?" Dimis asks the two angry children.

"No! He's always been upsetting me and I finally had enough of it and Now. I'm. Beating. Up. The. Roses!" Adonia went to kick at the other kicked up roses until they too came out of the ground.

Atem's car pulled up with his window rolls down, but Adonia and Adom continued what they were doing.

"You two!" Atem yelled with so much fury that both Adonia and Adom looked at him. "Get y'all asses in here! What is fucking wrong with y'all!"

"Sir, please calm down. They're just upset." Dimis tried calming Atem down

"Dimis, will you bail me out if I go to jail today?" Atem asked, getting out of the car, opening the door to the back seats, and heading to Adonia first.

"Uh, uh... Of course, Sir, but why would you be going to jail?" Dimis asked with his eyes following Atem.

Atem yanked Adonia around by her collar and lifted her over his shoulder and got Adom, holding him under his arm.

"Get off of me!" Adonia yelled, squirming around.

"Daad! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" Adom screamed.

"Wa wah wa, blah blah blah." Atem mocked. "Shut up and get into the damn car!" He yelled as he threw both of the kids into the back seat hearing them yell out 'Ouch!'.

Atem slammed the door shut and went into the driver's seat, "Dimis, get in."

Dimis hurriedly got into the passenger's seat and Atem backed up into the circular driveway and got out of the car. Opening the door, he glared at the two children. "Get into the damn house."

The kids cautiously walked into the house with Dimis and their father following close behind them.

"Punishments, punishments, punishments…" Atem mumbled, throwing his keys down on the nearest couch, and pacing back and forth.

His eyes slid down to look at the two children, who stood next to each other, in front of him.

"Dimis," he started, still staring at the two. "Retrieve all of the servants later on today, bring them to the dining room, all seated, all nice and clean. Bring every single one there at dinner. Adonia, Adom, don't be late tonight. Be there too, Dimis." Atem demanded.

"Yes, Sir." Dimis responded.

"Get out of my face." Atem stated, walking away from the kids to do his own thing.

Adonia and Adom hurriedly ran to their bus stop and waited to be taken to school.

Adom sat in class, the only one with no parent, all alone. The other kids laughed and giggled as their parents did activities with them.

Adom drew in a coloring book neatly while announced the next fun activity to the children and parents.

"Now, the next activity will be done outside. A race!"

The kids cheered and everyone lined up and headed outside.

"Come, Adom. Take your coloring book and let's head outside with the others." Mr. Neako demanded and followed the others.

Adom jumped out of his seat and followed his class. Walking next to his teacher, he asked, "Since my father is present, may I play an activity with you? I love the outside!"

Mr, Neako looked down at Adom's cute, smiling face and sighed. "I'm sorry, Adom, but your father has to do it with you. I have to do something else while everyone is having fun."

"I don't wanna draw all day. I have crayons! They break and get in my nails! They also can't erase! I'm no artist! I hate pictures. I don't understand why people like to draw in things when it's already drawn! Just keep the picture the way it is! Adding color makes it look incredibly sloppy!" Adom complained looking at the other sloppy colorings other kids draw in.

Mr. Neako sighed again. "Adom, do you wish for me to call your father? I can tell him that you're really bored and want him to come to your school?"

Adom scoffed, "'Adom, I am a very busy man and needs not to be disturbed by one of your silly, nerving antics. See your way out of my face, Young man.' and blah blah blah something like that." Adom quoted his father with a mocking tone.

"What? Adom, you shouldn't speak of someone behind their back. It's rude." Mr. Neako scolded.

"Don't speak of someone behind their back, Adom, because it's very rude." Adom quietly mocked under his breath with a frown.

"Nor should you mock, Adom!" Mr. Neako yelled.

"I want my mom." Adom pouted, stopped walking, and crossed his arms.

Mr. Neako took a deep breath, "Shall I call her to come with you?"

Adom shook his head and continued walking as if he wasn't sad a minute ago, "Oh no. She's in a better place now."

"A better place?"

"Yeah. Heaven." Adom smiled. "I hope she's having fun because I'm obviously not."

"May God let her soul rest in peace." the teacher mumbled, ignoring Adom's last fraze.

Once all was outside, the games began. Parents stood in a line while students stood in the sidelines ready to watch their parents race and see who's the fastest.

Adom stood with the kids trying to peek over their shoulders (considering he was shorter than them all…) to see what was going on.

"Hey, Short blondie, can't see the view?"

Adom turned around to see a smirking boy in his class that would pick on this super short boy that sat in the back. The boy's name who spoke to Adom was Trey. He was much taller than Adom. His brown hair was cut low in a military style while his green eyes would stare at you as if daring to make a move.

He was a bully in kindergarten, Adom knew, but wasn't afraid.

Instead of cowering at Trey's feet, Adom smiled and nodded. "Mind giving me a piggy back so I can get a peek of what's going on?"

Trey frowned and glared at Adom. "Why would I do that, you idiot?"

"Because, like you said. I'm short."

Trey rolled his eyes, "And a dumb blonde."

Adom shook his head. "I'm not dumb. Nine plus ten equals nineteen not twenty one. Fifth graders are dumb… They think nine plus ten equals twenty one."

Trey looked at Adom as if he had two heads. "You're weird, you weirdo." He then pushed Adom and looked at the line of parents.

Adom fell on his but but got up and shook it off.

"I bet my dad's gonna win. He's the fastest in the world." Trey stated with a smirk.

Adom whipped the little rocks that clung to his pants and looked at the parents on his tippy toes.

He shook his head, "My dad would definitely win the race if he were here. He's so fast, no one would see him coming."

Trey glared at Adom, "You dummy, I just said my father is faster."

"But you're wrong."

"Shut up, weirdo. You're wrong!"

Adom shrugged and rolled his eyes. "Well, we can agree to disagree."

"No, we can agree or I'd smash your face onto the blacktop."

Adom looked at Trey from the corners of his eyes while still on tippy toes, looking back at the parents. "You sound a lot like my sister…"

Trey stepped up to Adom, "You calling me a girl midget!"

"If you took it that way, then yes." Adom shrugged fearlessly.

"That's it! You're going down, Ant!"

Adom looked at Trey with a confused face, "Why are you so mad? Because my dad is faster."

"I told you already! My father is faster!."

"Yeah? Well my father is really scary so he'll make everyone's parent cower to the ground and let him win." Adom responded daringly.

"THAT'S IT!" Trey went for the punch but Adom only stepped away, making Trey fall and punch the ground. Hard.

"Don't wreck yourself…" Adom commented, seeing Trey squirm on the ground with tear filled eyes.

"Shut up, You stupid blonde!" Trey wailed.

All the students crowded around and stared.

Trey stood back up and went for a kick to Adom's stomach. Adom only backed up and Trey fell down doing a split.

Adom's eyes widened a bit in concern. "You okay?"

Trey cried loudly as he rolled around on the grown, and it had gotten all of the adults attention.

"Adom!"

Adom winced when he heard his name being yelled angrily.

When a big shadow casted in front of him, he turned around to see Mr. Neako glaring down at him.

Grabbing his ear, Mr. Neako dragged Adom to the principal's office as Adom muttered 'Ow, ow, ow'

Adonia sat boredly in her class. Swinging her legs back in forth in her seat and watching the clock.

_11:47 pm_

About four more hours until the school day was over.

Sighing, Adonia finally opened her math book, after being asked about seven times to do it by her teacher in order to participate in class, (which she hated doing because her teacher always called on her) and flipped to the page everyone else was on.

She glanced back at the clock and groaned.

_11:48 pm_

Can't the clock move any faster? It always moved fast on the weekends, well, when they're father was at work of course.

Adonia reached for her pencil and skipped straight to question three.

_If Leah had four markers but three broken, how many fixed markers did she have? Remember to explain your work._

Adonia rolled her eyes. She always wondered why the characters in the questions could never figure out their own problems. She always figure out her own problem or let it be and get the consequences.

'_Leah would obviously have one fixed marker because four minus three is one.' _Adonia answered.

Question seven was the next question that caught Adonia's eye.

_Ben left his house at 11 o'clock am and returned at 7:30 pm. How long has he been gone from his house? Answer in a complete sentence._

'_Ben has been gone for eight hours and thirty minutes.' _was Adonia's answer. She got bored after two more questions and closed her math book and opened the book she found in the school library. Her mother used to read it to her and Adom. _The Giving Tree By: Shel Silverstein. _

Adonia never knew why her mother loved the book so much. She'd read it to her and Adom every friday night before the two went to bed. When the two would wake of a bad dream or thunderstorm, she'd read it to them.

Adonia smiled as she read the first page, seeing the image of her beautiful mother pop up in her head.

"Adonia?"

Adonia looked up to see her teacher and frowned.

"Yes, Mrs. Yana?" Adonia asked in an annoyed tone.

"It is not reading time; it is math class at the moment."

Adonia rolled her eyes, "Oh well. I feel like reading, so 'at the moment' it is reading time for me."

"Behave, Young lady, or'd I call your father." Mrs. Yana warned.

Adonia snorted, "Yeah, well if you want to lose your job, the entire school to be blown up, and to not ever be able to find another job, by all means, call him. Please."

Mrs. Yana was taken back. "May God have mercy on your vicious soul! Watch your mouth, Young lady! That is a treat and treats are not taken lightly in this school."

"Cool." Adonia responded. "And you're a nuisance. Nuisances are not taken lightly with my father. Calling him will interrupted what he's doing and will annoy him. He's already not in a good mood adding on that he's never in a good mood so technically right now he's in an awful mood; calling him and making him in a murderous mood will not only be a negative for me, but also a negative for you."

"I wouldn't have to call him if you would listen, pay attention in class, and participate in class." Mrs. Yana argued.

"Awesome. Now keep doing what you were doing and I'll keep doing what I was doing." Adonia reopened her book again.

Mrs. Yana was furious. She grabbed Adonia by her collar and attempted to drag her out of the room and to the principal's office.

Adonia roughly pulled herself out of Mrs. Yana's grasp and stood tall.

"If you're sending me to the principals, I can walk myself there." Adonia then made her way to the principal's office without waiting for her teacher's reply.

**~~$:~:$:~:$~~**

Once Adonia arrived to the principal's office, she was surprised to see Adom sitting there too.

Adonia went into the office and looked at Adom with a confused face.

"What are you here for?" A lady sitting behind a desk asked.

She sat next to Adom, ignoring what the lady at the front desk asked her, and poked at him.

Adom looked up from the book he was attempting to read and smiled. "Hey, Adonia!"

Adonia smack his arm and frowned, "What are you doing here?"

Adom pouted and rubbed his arm. "The main question is what are you doing here? Didn't you already get into trouble?"

"Don't sass me, Boy. I asked first and was born first you you have to answer me."

"Young lady! What are you here for?" The office lady yelled.

Adonia rolled her eyes and Adom answered, "Your mom."

The office lady was taken back, "Wait until the principal comes!"

"Until then," Adonia started, "shut your loud mouth."

The office lady stamped her foot and both Adonia and Adom chuckled.

Adonia looked back at Adom, "What are you doing here, Adom?"

Adom closed his book and looked at Adonia. "Supposingly, I hurt another student. Didn't even touch the kid." Adom answered. "What did you do?"

Adonia shrugged, "Didn't participate in class or listen to the teacher."

Adom shook his head with a smile on his face. "Typical Adonia..."

Adonia playfully punched Adom's arm, "Typical Adom…"

Then the office door opened and in stepped the principal.

Adom quickly covered his face with the book he had, but Adonia snatched it away and covered her face. Adom covered his face with his hands.

"Ms. Irene? Is that you?" Principal Verrie asked.

"No." Adom answered for Adonia so the principal wouldn't recognise Adonia's voice.

Dr. Verrie stepped up to Adonia and snatched the book out of her tight grip.

"What did you do now?" Dr. Verrie asked with one eyebrow arched up.

"Why you asking so many questions so fast?" Adonia asked.

Adom giggled a little behind his hands.

"And who must you be, Sir?" Dr. Verrie asked looking at Adom.

"Erm…" Adom started then deepened his voice, "Your dad?"

Dr. Verrie walked to Adom and snatched his hands from his face.

"May I know your name, Mister?"

"Eric Neako?"

Adonia slapped Adom's arm again, "Just tell her your fuc- freaking name, Adom."

Adom sighed, "Adom…"

"Adom what?"

"Irene."

Dr. Verrie looked a bit surprised. "Siblings?"

Both children nodded.

"Trouble makers to the heart I see? Should I even dare to ask what you two have done?" Dr. Verrie asked.

"I did nothing…" Adom answered.

"Same, but in class." Adonia added.

"I see." Dr. Verrie replied, nodding her head. "Come to my office you two."

Adonia and Adom followed the principal into her office and sat down in the chairs.

"Starting with you, Adonia, tell me what had happened." Dr. Verrie stated, stationing down behind her desk.

"I didn't participate in class and was sent here." Adonia concluded.

"Adom?"

"I was accused of hurting a boy in my grade."

Principal Verrie nodded and picked up her office phone.

"What are you doing?" Adom asked.

"Calling your father."

"Why?" Adom asked again.

"So we can schedule a time to speak about your sister." Dr. Verrie answered. "Hello? Yes, this is Amanda Verrie. Principal of St. Thomas Private Catholic School. I am calling for Mr. Atem Novellvs..."

**~$:~:$~ **

Atem sat at his lab table, in a white lab coat, with white and clear goggles, and pipet in hand, slowly squeezing oils onto a erlenmeyer flask. He was trying to figure out a formula for faster and healthier hair and nail growth by mixing oils together. Taking notes of what he had added into the mixture, a messenger ran into the room.

"Mr. Novellvs, Sir, your secretary has told me to tell you that an Amanda Verrie from St. Thomas's Private Catholic School has called."

The messenger backed out of the room a little when he saw Atem stand up and glare at him.

"Sir?"

Atem walked to the door and shoved the man aside, heading to his office.

Once he fell into his seat and picked up to phone, turning it off hold.

"What?" He asked, turning on the computer that sat in front of him and taking off his goggles.

"Hello, this is Amanda Verrie from St. Thom-"

Atem rolled his eyes and cut her off, "I know. What do you want?"

Dr. Verrie seemed to be in shock for it took her a few seconds to reply. "Well, Mr. Novellvs. I am calling about your children, Adonia and Adom Irene-"

"_WHAT?!_"

Adonia and Adom jumped when they heard their father's yelling through the phone.

Dr. Verrie took a deep breath and repeated what she had said. "I'm calling about your children, Mr. Novellvs, (No-Vell-Vss. Just incase you've forgotten house to pronounce his last name.) Adonia and Adom Irene..."

"WHY? Are **BOTH** of them in trouble!" Atem screamed.

"Yes, for they are both in my office." Dr. Verrie replied through the other side of the phone.

"FOR WHAT! HOW! WHY!" Atem was about to rip his hair out when hearing that both of the little shits (Haha…) were in the principal's office.

"Your daughter has not been participating in class and your son is accused in hurting a young boy his age." Amanda answered.

"Let me talk to them." Atem's voice suddenly sounded calm and it chilled Dr. Verrie.

Principal Verrie hesitated before handing the phone to Adonia.

"Hello, Father…" Adonia started.

"Girl." she heard her dad growl.

"I know that to you this seem back, but really it's not. Adom didn't do anything and I just didn't participate in a active. The teachers are just over exaggerating…" Adonia attempted to explain.

"Then why had they chosen YOU and HIM out of all the people in the school to OVER EXAGGERATE at?" Her father yelled through the phone.

"Dad! Calm down! You know why. It's because we're new and they already think I'm a troublemaker for defending myself on the bus!"

"They already think I'm a troublemaker for defending myself on the bus!" Atem mocked. "Shut the hell up and give the phone to Adom. Don't EVER tell me a lie again because I KNOW that you are a 'troublemaker'." Atem hissed.

Adonia sighed and rolled her eyes, handing the phone to Adom who took it nervously.

"Hi, Daddy…" Adom greeted in a small voice.

"Grow some fucking balls damnit and stop using that word! I've told you that before! MAN UP!"

Adom winced as his father yelled loudly in his ear. "Sorry…"

"Stop fucking apologising, Boy…" Atem growled through the phone. "What the fuck did you do wrong? Since you're taking after Adonia-"

"I'm not taking after Adonia!" Adom yelled, offended.

"YES THE FUCK YOU FUCKING ARE! DON'T YOU EVER **DARE** CUT **ME** THE FUCK OFF AGAIN!"

Adonia and Principal Verrie even heard that one.

"Dad, but I'm not taking up after her…" Adom protested.

"Don't you fucking correct me, Boy."

Adom sighed and let his father continue.

"What happened at school today?" Atem, strangely calm, asked.

"Well, I was watching a race and Trey started being mean to me, so I just ignored it at first and made comments about the race and all. He was still being mean! I-"

"He was still being mean!" Atem mocked in the high pitched tone Adom used. "Grow some fucking balls…" he muttered under his breath, but Adom still heard him.

Adom pouted and continued on with his story. "He went to hit me and I just moved aside whereas he hurt himself from punching the blacktop. Then he went to kick me but fell in a slip and started crying. I got in trouble for him hurting himself!"

"Did you tell the fucking principal that?" Atem asked.

"No…"

"Then go tell the fucking principal that." Atem stated like it was really obvious.

"Yes, Sir…" Adom put his head down, ashamed.

"Don't you ever be as rebellious as your sister. Do you understand me? I don't care how much fucking pressure she applies on you, I want you to grow up nothing like her."

"Yes, Sir."

"Give the phone back to your principal and you two behave until I get there. Understand me?"

"Yes, Sir." Adom repeated.

"You're dismissed."

Adom handed the phone back to Principal Verrie and sat down in an office chair next to Adonia while Dr. Verrie conversed with his father.

"Of course, Mr. Novellvs. Yes. Yes. Absolutely. Thank you for understanding. Yes. Have a nice day." Dr. Verrie spoke and hung the phone up.

She looked at the two kids and smiled, "Your father will be arriving here soon. Until then, I will like you both to go to your classrooms and get all homework then come back to the office and do it."

Adonia let out a dramatic breath and rolled her eyes at the mentioning of seeing Mrs. Yana's super happy face. It annoyed her beyond her limits.

Both of the children walked out of the room and headed to their classes.

Atem angrily sighed as he hung up his desk phone.

He got up and stalked to his office's door, hanging up his lab coat and proceeding into the waiting room.

"Joseph," he started. "Please take any calls that comes from my office. Anyone comes up and ask for me, tell them I'm wanting no visitors until 1pm." Atem stated, heading towards the elevator and pressing the up button.

"Yes, Sir." Joseph spoke dramatically.

Atem rolled his eyes and stepped into the open elevator. "I'll be back soon." He stated as the elevator doors gently closed.

Adonia and Adom were planning a way to get back at the principal when their father arrived.

"Why hello, Mr. Novellvs! Fancy seeing you here this afternoon! How may I help such a striking man like you?" The lady sitting behind the front desk asked, looking their father up and down with wanting eyes.

Adonia and Adom gagged when she flirted with THEIR father.

Atem ignored the flirtatious comment the woman had made and looked at his two gagging kids.

"Let's go."

"Oh!" the lady streaked in her high pitched voice. "Must you fill out these forms before taking your kids home early, Mr. Novellvs!"

Atem rolled his eyes and pulled a pen out of his blazers breast pocket and extended his hand for the forms.

The woman smiled and explain everything before handing the forms over.

"Can you just give me the damn forms already?" Atem asked impatiently but still with a neutral toned voice.

The woman looked taken back and nodded her head wildly. "O-of course, Mr. Novellvs."

After being handed the forms, Atem leaned on the counter filling it out.

"Dad." Adonia spoke up.

"What?"

"Can you tell the principal if I can change my class? I don't like my teacher."

Atem glanced at her and continued to fill out the form. "Incorrect. The teacher dislikes you. You miss behave and you just came here. The first impression always count and you started off very bad. The teacher is trying with you, but is not coming up to your standards in your head which leads to you disliking her. I feel that your teacher is a nice lady and Adom's teacher is a great man. I wouldn't put you in a room with a teacher that I feel is unfit for you, nor a school." Atem explained, finishing the form and handing it back to the lady.

"When you do a wrong, a wrong comes back at you, and, oh, how much you shall hate it." Atem stated, motioning for the kids to stand up.

The three walked to a white 2015 300C PLATINUM RWD. Atem's third favorite car.

"Wow." Atem commented, buckling in his seat belt. "In trouble again, Adonia. And first time for you, Adom. Both in trouble when y'all just came to this school. Y'all seriously just got enrolled and y'all acting a fool!" Atem yelled, screeching of away from the school.

"I need a word. I can't use failure because it'll hurt y'all feelings and I'm not looking for that right now. I need a word to describe how I feel about you two without causing hurt; I need a word that'll teach y'all a lesson. I feel as if y'all do not give at least one percent of effort to deal with people. You do NOT have to like them, but you have to cope with them for ONLY nine hours everyday for five days in a seven day week. Forty five hours a week and y'all have the rest of the one hundred twenty three hours of the week to y'all selves.

"All I'm asking of y'all, is to DEAL with these people because in the real world, when y'all grow up, y'all either deal with bitches or live a struggle. Bitches will fire y'all asses if y'all dare say or do some shit to defend your picture. Get an education, do homework, and deal with these cows is all that I ask of you in your school life. I had to go through it too and I survived. If I can do it, surely you can do it." Atem finished his speech as the car entered the highway towards the city.

The car ride was quiet the rest of the way to Novellvs Corporation.

Adonia was amazed when the car drove closer to the beautiful, big, astonishing building. She had never been to her dad's job and it fascinated her.

The three walked into the elegant lobby, heading to the elevator by walking up the beautiful grand stairs.

"Hello, Mr. Novellvs! Oh and his handsome son, Mr. Irene! Now who is this beautiful young lady?" Amber asked as the family walked by.

Adonia smiled and stated her name, "Adonia Irene."

"Oh what a beautiful family with a daughter of a stunning name!" Amber complimented as the family boarded the elevator.

Once the family got to the top floor of the building, Adonia's eyes widened as saucers looking at the waiting room.

"Dang…" she quietly commented.

"Ah! The feisty girl, we meet again!" Joseph stated, with a big smile on his face.

Atem narrowed his eyes and looked at Joey suspiciously.

"Meet again?"

Adonia and Adom looked another way when their father turned to glare that them for a second.

"Haha…" Joey nervously laughed. "Ohhh, well, you know. Places..?"

"What place?" Atem asked, stalking towards Joey.

"We met him on Christmas eve when we was out buying you presents, Dad." Adonia answered, rolling her eyes. "It's not a big deal…"

"Watch your tongue, Girl." Atem hissed. "I should know about these things. You shouldn't be talking to strangers nor be near one. You never know what someone may do. All because Joseph is close to me doesn't mean YOU should always trust him; you don't know him! He could hurt, kidnap, rape-"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Atem… You know that I would never do that to your children." Joseph cut in.

Atem turned around and glared at Joey. "Oh, I do? Do you know how many uncles or fathers say that then rape their nieces or daughters? You can't trust nobody, not even family, not even I. The world's a cruel place and once you become dependent and in need for help, that comes with a price. A man would take that ONE certain thing from a girl and tear everything, their future, their life, and their happiness all away from them."

"Atem…" Joseph started but Atem spoke again, looking at Adonia and Adom.

"I don't ever want y'all to be around NO stranger ever again even if they are nice or say that you can trust them because you can't." He looked back at Adonia. "You, the oldest, should know by now. Now, sit and wait for my day to be over. I have a busy day ahead of me and all y'all did to do was make it worst and disturb it. I here clarify that you two are officially on punishment. No laughing, no smiling, no snacks, dessert, no running, playing, fun, joking, games, T.V, toys, or servant use. You two are on lockdown. Read a book, do homework, come to dinner on time, eat, shower, and sit in your room." Atem stated before stalking off into his office with a frown.

Adonia glared at Joseph and sat in front of the fireplace while Adom went straight to Joseph's desk with a smile on his face.

"Hi, Mr. Joey!" He exclaimed before leaning against his desk to see what he was doing. "We got in trouble at school today!"

Joey looked confused and nodded, "Erm, I don't think that's something to be happy about, Kid."

Adom nodded happily and replied, "I know. I'm just happy that I get to see you!"

"Adom, stop talking to him. He's a "stranger"." Adonia mumbled, looking at the fake flames from the electronic fireplace.

Adom glanced at his sister's slouched form then smiled back at Joey, "She had a bad day."

Joseph nodded, frowning at being called a stranger. "I can see." He leaned into Adom a little bit and whispered, "Is she always like this?"

Adom whispered back, "Not really. She's usually really happy. She gets extremely grumpy like this when Daddy talks to her."

Joey mouthed an 'Oh' and nodded. He then changed the subject, eager to get back to work before Atem "talked" to him next. "Well, Kid, you seem bored?"

Adom nodded and then a sinister smile appeared on his face, "Hey, Adonia?" He called out. "Wanna shoot marbles at people?"

"WHAT?" Joseph exclaimed, almost falling out of his chair. "No!"

Adom didn't even look at him, "I wasn't asking you…" He grabbed a handful of marbles from the bowl he took marbles from the last time he was at his father's job and snatched the rubber bands from Joey's desk. "Come, Adonia! Let's go!"

Adom ran to the elevator and pressed its button.

Adonia looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Let's have fun while we can, ey?"

Joseph stood up and pointed to Adom, "Sit down!" he then look at Adonia, "You stay seated!"

Adonia rolled her eyes and dismissed him with a wave of her hand and went to the elevator with Adom.

Adom just shook his head with a smirk on his face. "You're not my dad so don't tell me what to do, _Stranger_."

Joey became furious, "Fine! Let me go tell your dad then!"

"Wait!"

He turned around, bolting for Atem's office until Adonia called. His eyes widened at when he saw both of the kids aiming the marbles at them with the rubber bands, both wore smirks on their faces.

"If you do manage to get him, tell him," Adonia started, her smirk turning more sinister, "to catch us if he can." Adonia spoke in a mocking tone. "Fire!"

Both children repeatedly fired the marbles, aiming at Joseph's head.

Finally, after about three shots, a marble hit Joey's temple, knocking him out cold.

The two kids turned to the awaiting elevator and jumped inside, heading to the first floor…

**~Remember to review!~**

**~WiseCandiceWise~**


End file.
